El Nuevo Fantasma de La Opera
by diosa psycho
Summary: Basado en Musical y Novela, categorizado M por fuerte lenguaje, no hay lemon. Erick Crawford es un Americano que acepta la oferta de Erick el Fantasma en ser su sucesor. El nuevo Fantasma
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada: La obra original de el Fantasma de la Opera es de Gaston leroux, no mia, pero este Fan Fic si es idea mia.**

para explicar un poco la historia, esta basada en peliculas, el musical, y sobre todo en la novela pero sera bastante alternativa. obviamente El fantasma de la Opera es fictional ya que hubiera sido imposible que pasara eso en especial en el teatro Garnier por el simple hecho que este teatro aun no se inaguraba por causa de una guerra que ocurrio durante ese periodo. Pero en esta historia, El fantasma de La Opera si ocurrio en Paris Durante el periodo original de la novela y despues vuelve a ocurrir en el mismo lugar pero en tiempo presente de este fanfic y muchos de estos personajes son reincarnaciones de los originales.

Espero que lo disfruten, comenzemos con los perfiles de los personajes.

**Erick Crawford** Pasado Presente

** Edad: 24 40**

**Personalidad: El Nuevo Fantasma de la Opera**

**Su Historia: **Erick es el sucesor de el fantasma original, en el pasado era el Heredero mayoritario de una de las familias mas ricas

y poderosas de Estados Unidos. Enamorado de una Joven de la que se casa despues produciendo una tragedia ( N.A/ Crawford es el apellido de el actor original que interpreto como el Fantasma en el musical)

**Erick** Edad: Muerto, es un fantasma.

Personalidad: El original fantasma de la Opera

Su historia: Este Erick le ofrece en una noche a E. Crawford de vengarze contra su familia en el futuro.

**Andre Crawford**: Edad: 19 en pasado, 35 en presente

Personalidad: Es el Villano.

Historia: Un hombre muy ambicioso, calculador, frio y egoista.

Es el hermano menor de Erick Crawford y nuevo propietario e Manager de el teatro Garnier.

El sabe un terrible secreto de la que prefiere llevarsela a la tumba.

**Firmin Luther** Edad: 18 en pasado, 34 en el presente

Personalidad: El Complice

Historia: Es el mejor amigo de Andre, desde la preparatoria,

Tambien es el co-propietario y manager nuevo de el teatro Garnier

**Sabrina Mattews:** Edad: 23 en pasado

Personalidad: Villana temporal

Historia: de familia rica, prometida fija de Erick Crawford.

**Rosa Ponce** Edad: 19, Fallecida

Personalidad: Alegre, Simpatica y Linda

Historia: De decendencia Mexicana pero nacida en Estados Unidos. Es la joven de la que Erick Crawford esta enamorado pero decide

enlistarse en el ejercito.

**Mireya Ponce** Edad: 38, Fallecida

Personalidad: Alegre, Fiestera, Romantica

Historia: Madre soltera a los 18 y es cantantante de un Cabaret, es la madre de Rosa Ponce.

**Carlota Esparza**: Edad: 42

Personalidad: La Carlota, la Diva

Historia: Creida, exagerada, muchas veces egoista pero en el fondo es buena persona., esta enamorada de el Soprano Principal

**Ubaldo Ramazo:** Edad: 45

Personalidad: Talentoso, chistoso, arrogante

Historia: es el Soprano Principal de la Opera en casi todas las temporadas, quiere a La Carlota aunq ella siempre se burla de el.

**Amber** Edad: 35

Personalidad: Misteriosa pero muy tranquila, cuando se enoja, hasta Erick queda aterrorizado.

Historia: Es la asistente personal y chofer de Carlota en el penthouse de lujo de la Diva.

**Christine Dean**: Edad: 20

Personalidad: Dulce, inocente ( Segun), Victima

Hija de un Saxofonista Suizo y haora hija adoptiva de Lady Giry, es la estudiante de el fantasma de la Opera con talento pulido

**Conde Raoul D'e Chateu:**** Edad: 24**

Personalidad: El galan de Christine Dean,

es de Belgica ( la parte francesa), es el nuevo patron de el teatro Garnier y buen amigo de Alfons Crawford e Fermin Luther.

tambien se encuentra perdidamente enamorado de Christine.

**Marian Giry:** Edad : 18

Personalidad: Energica, honesta ( sin pelos en la lengua), atrevida.

es la hija de Lady Giry y mejor amiga de Christine Dean

**Lady Giry**: Edad: 50

Personalidad: Muy estricta, Energica, y algo interesada pero a la buena.

Madre de Marian Giry, madre adoptiva de Christine Dean y protectora de Erick Crawford.

Creo que son todos asi que aqui va . cuando esta Italizado, es Erick Crawford quien esta hablando.

_Ya son 15 anios desde que me converti en lo que soy haora, El Fantasma de la Opera._

_Me da risa de ver como reacciona la Carlota, tego que admitir que si tiene el talento pero deverian de darle una oportunidad a mi querdia Christine, se ve que le tienen mucho favorotismo a la Carlota y en especial a ese Panzon. Despues de que se presentaron los nuevos gerentes de esta casa de Opera, me sorprende que uno de ellos es mi hermano, Cuanto tiempo sin verlo sin duda alguna pero al parecer ya llego el momento en que debo realizar mi plan de venganza, ese maldito provoco la muerte de mi amada Rosa._

_Como te Odio Andre, siempre fui el mejor hermano para ti y tu me pagas por destruir a la mujer que yo ame... y sigo amando._

_pero dejando todo esto por el momento, al parecer tengo problemas, mi adorable Christine esta muy entusiasmada al haber visto al nuevo patron, ese Raoul me parece que es un imbecil, ella hablando de el con su amiga Marian mientras que el pasa sin percartarse de tal belleza._

_GRRR, me da rabia de solo ver a ese maldito, lo quiero matar haora y ya pero lo hare sufrir, y se de que forma lo hare, hechare a perder su inversion, ja, desde que era un ninio, este siempre se ah interesado por el dinero._

" Al diablo con esto, yo me voy, esto ah estado ocurriendo desde los ultimos tres anios, estoy ya harta de esto, vos (apuntandole con el dedo a los nuevos gerentes) haganle como quieran pero esta diva se larga de jodido teatro, los odio a todos ustedes, de por si odio los atuendos, mi tocado de peluca y el vestido para el tercer acto no esta listo por alguien no lo termino de coser ( se refiere a la costurera del teatro quien palidece por verguenza)" _Oigo a la Diva gritando toda_

_histerica, jejejejeje si se va seria una lastima, me divierte demaciado su dramatizasion._

_Veo como discuten los nuevos managers, veo que Andre se le va el color de su rostro y empieza a sudar frio, puedo oir lo que esta pensando " Mi inversion, mi dinero, oh no", _" pero debe de haber un remplazo", Firmin dice, se nota que el tambien esta asustado, " No no lo hay, para La Carlota nunca lo hubo ya que ella jamas acepto audiciones para posibles remplazos por si ella enferma o algo" declaro el maestro de orquesta.

Deja que Christine lo intente" _esa voz, una de las pocas voces que me agrada oir, Lady Giry, tendre que agradecerle por aprovechar esta oportunidad de recomendala._

" Una muchacha de coreografia? ja no me hagas reir seniora( murmurando esperando que nadie lo escuche), Vieja Loca", pero Andre no penso que lo

escuchara Lady Giry, esta se le acerca lentamente con la mirada fija en el y le sonrie, despues le agarra la corbata y y lo jala haciendo que este la mire a los ojos aterrorizado

" Mira Joven Estupido, yo llevo casi toda mi vida aqui en este teatro y conozco mejor el negocio que tu, mientras fantasiabas con los teletubbies, yo ya podia ver quien tiene el talento y quien no asi que me vas respetando muchachito". dejando en claro, este trato de calmarse y dijo.

" Bueno Muchacha, quien fue tu maestro de canto", Andre le pregunto a mi protegida.

" No se su nombre, es mi angel de a musica", contesto Christine en tono timido y sonrojando, esto hiso que Marian rolara sus ojos.

" Christine, ya dejate de cuentos, has estado estudiando a los demas sopranos y de ahi has estado practicando tu voz, hasta mi mama te ah estado ayudando".

una de las bailarinas asustada le dijo susurrandole en el oido a Marian " Meg, callate, no vez que Christine es la protegida de el Fantasma, te va a hacer algo ese espiritu".

"Que no llamen asi, carajo, ya les dije que Giry es un apellido algo corriente aqui en Francia, es pura coincidencia que a finales de 1800's hubo dos mujeres llamada Giry pero es todo y ese fantasma resulto ser un hombre, ya esta muerto de hace siglos, idiotas.", Marian estaba furiosa, ella odia que la llamaran Meg o la pequenia Giry, sobre todo por su estatura ya que curiosamente Meg Giry era chaparra.

" Bueno ninias, ya calmense y dejen que Mademoiselle Dean nos cante", sugerio Firmin con esperanzas que el ambiente se ponga menos tenso.

El maestro de orquesta acompaniado por un piano empieza a tocar y Christine Dean empieza a cantar haciendo que todos los que estaban cercas dejaran de hacer lo que hacian y le prestaran atencion, estaban sorprendidos de que Christine pudiera cantar muy bien.

_Eso, es excelente Christine, gracias a mi tu talento esta perfecto pulido que ni los mismos angeles pueden cantar, haora tengo que salir o alguien haora si me descubrira._

El fantasma sale de la caja cinco, que despues de provocar el incidente de dejar caer parte del fondo de ecena sobre Carlota, y dejar caer su nota de aviso a los nuevos managers, se dirigio rapidamente hacia su caja preferida para ver que paso despues. al abrir y cerrar la puerta con cuidado de que nadie lo vea o lo escuche siente como si algo lo haya empujado por atras.

"AUUUUUUU", eso fue lo que oyo, era una voz femenina, el se voltea para ver quien se atrevio a aventarse contra el pero se sorprendio al ver lo que era.

No sabia si era mujer o hombre por los pantalanos anchos, obscuros y la sudadera negra que tenia un capucho que le cubria su cabeza hasta que escucho la voz de nuevo. " Lo siento senior, venia muy distraida con mis audifonos y mi capucha blokea mucho mi vista no lo vi, lo siento de ade veras, no fue a drede, lo juro"

_Esa Voz con fuerte acento y su manera de como me pedia disculpas, me parecio muy familiar, donde lo recuerdo...espera, asi Rosa se disculpo cuando por primera vez nos conocimos, sera?, no ella esta muerta y jamas se vistiria asi, aunq esta muchacha me parece muy simpatica por el tono de su voz._

" Quien eres tu?" _le pregunte mientras le ofresco mi mano cubierta por mi guante negro de piel para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo alfombrado._

"Soy la asistente personal de La Carlota, de seguro la conoces no?, ando buscandola, me mandaron para su camerino, pero las direciones de los que estan en cargo de la entrada son muy confusas y me perdi, ... ( suspirando), me perdi".

_hasta haora no eh podido ver su rostro, parece que es de las personas que al camiar, mantienen su mirada abajo, mejor, si hubiera visto mi rostro enmascarado, se hubiera asustado, y salido corriendo._

"Como, pero deices ser asistente de la Carlota, como es posible que te pierdas en este teatro?"

_Ahi es cuando por fin levanta un poco su cabeza, pero solo dejandome ver su boca, y me sonrie, estan despintados pero me parecen muy lindos, ni delgados ni gruesos, capases de dar una hermosa y sincera sonrisa._

" Nunca eh estado en el teatro, soy su asistente pero en su casa, a lo mas cercas que estuve en este teatro es en el parking, ya que tambien soy su chofer...' um, no seria mucha molestia si podrias decirme donde esta Carlota, venia a entregarle el vestido para el tercer acto ya que la costurera me pidio que se lo terminara se cocer ayer ya que ella y las otras estaban muy ocupadas con los demas atuendos para la obra de hoy"

Um, lo siento Mon cherie, pero Carlota ya renuncio al teatro y espero que jamas regrese, su talento es muy viejo y noy muy agradable" _le dije._

_pasaron unos segundos en silencio, dejo caer el vestido del que hablaba ella al piso, note que cerro una mano en un punio cerrado, creo que esta molesta ya por que juro que hasta pude ver su Aura tornandose roja._

Esa Carlota, siempre con su exageraciones, me pase toda la noche sin dormir para terminar este vestido para que dejara de comerse viva a las costureras y con eso de que alguien segun ella, la ah estado molestando con bromas pesadas, ay me va a oir esta Esparza, ya me tiene harta con su drama,"

_Haora si se entendi su enfado, si supiera que soy yo el causante de todo el estres de la Carlota, seguro que me come vivo pero tengo que saber como es ella, siquiera su nombre_

_Al ver que ella ya se iba, recojiendo el vestido del piso enfadada empezo a dar marcha hacia la salida entonces le grite _"Espera, si regresa, almenos dime tu nombre o dejame ver tu rostro para decirle que usted estuvo aqui buscandola", _ella se detiene y lentamente se voltea, solamente me sonrie y me dice en su voz calmada_

"No creo, que usted buen senior, quiera ver mi rostro, como la capucha cubre mi vista para verlo hacia arriba, pero por su voz y por lo que veo que viste, a de ser muy guapo", _Sonroje al oir su cumplido, que bueno que visto la mascara para que no pudiera ver como mi rostro se puso colorada, aunque creo que se andaba burlando de mi pero como si no puede ni verme por culpa de ese pedazo de trapo que esconde su rostro, Oh no ahi viene Martha._

"Amber, ahi estas... pense que tu tampoco podrias terminar el vestido ya que es muy elaborado.. ( suspira) la verdad no se como le haces, eres asistente de Carlota que es una mujer infernal, nos tiene locos a todos, logras tomar algo de tiempo para ir a tomar clases de idioma, eres su chofer y encima sabes de medicina"

_Era la jefa de el departamente de costureras de el teatro, habla como si conociera y de buena gana a la muchacha, asi que su nombre es Amber, pude sentir que venia hacia donde estabamos, tiene cierto olor que me recuerda perfume de gardenia, es buena persona que por eso no me eh metido con ella, pero teniendo que desaparecerme de ahi. la vi corriendo hacia la muchacha que voltio al oir su voz. Ademas de ser asistente personal de Carlota que seguro le ah de exigir mucho a la pobre muchacha, toma clases de idioma, sera de Frances, por que realmente si las necesita ya que su acento es demaciado fuerte, pueda que sea Espaniola._

"Vamos, Martha, Carlota no es mala como piensan todos ustedes, ella tiene su buen corazon, nomas actua asi por que no quiere que se aprovechen de ella como en el pasado, "

" Ay muchacha, pero es horrible con todos, fijate que ayer me dijo que me tenian por lastima aqui, yo no se como la aguantas, deberias dedicarte a lo que sabes, ser doctora y no su asistente."

_Doctora?, eso era lo que Rosa queria ser" _

" Yo soy prueba viviente, de que Carlota es una buena persona, solo mirame acuerdate como es mi rostro, ( alzandose un poco la caputo de su sudadera que tenia el logotipo de la banda Green Day)?, ( la costurera coloca una mano en su boca) " Santo dios, que horrible accidente tuvistes" la costurera dice.

" No le comente a nadie sobre mi rostro, no me gusta las reacciones de la gente que demuestra al ver mi rostro, le estoy agradecida a Carlota, por que ella no tenia ninguna obligacion de recogerme cuando se entero de mi accidente, solamente era la hija de la amiga de mi mama, que en paz descanse. ademas de eso, me ofrecio ayuda para poder estudiar medicina."

" Por tu rostro, preferistes no ejercer tu carrera?" pregunto algo triste la costurera

" No me gusta causar lastimas o repulsion, no muchos pacientes quisieran atenderse conmigo, ya lo intente una vez y no me gusto la experiencia"

" Que tonta es la gente, despreciar asi tus talentos por sus desrciminaciones, deveras que tienes tan buen corazon, aun recuerdo cuando mi hija se me puso muy enferma hace seis meses, y el medico que no podia llegar, Carlota menciono que tu sabias de medicina, tu venistes en seguida y me la curastes pero con la unica condicion de que la atenderias en la casa de senioritas que esta en la esquina del teatro atras ( es un edificio donde le rentan cuartos o departamentos a las jovenes solteras del teatro y que no tenian familia en la ciudad), estoy eternamente agradecida por ello" ( costurera)

" No es nada, lo hice con mucho gusto y habia hecho juramento de ethica". ( Amber)

_al oir su conversacion, me recuerda tanto a Rosa, mi esposa._

" Oyes, en el momento que venistes,no vistes a un hombre vestido de negro?, no pude ver su rostro por que mi capucha me lo impide, se desaparecio?"

"Ay dios, debio a ver sido el Fantasma, dime que te hiso ese espectro", tratando de checarla, preocupada.

"Que?, fantasma? que me haria? no te entiendo?" Amber estaba confundida.

" Es el fantasma de la Opera, hace como 13 anios regreso a esta casa de la opera"

"Espera, me estas hablando de el famoso desastre provocado por un hombre llamado Erick que ocurrio en 1870 y tantos?"

"Si ese, pero haora si es un fantasma y ah estado rodando por todo el teatro desde hace 13 anios"

" Ay martha, eso es imposible, ademas si fuera cierto, el no me haria nada, solo soy asistente de la Carlota pero en su casa"

"Muchacha, tu no tienes ni idea."

_Amber tiene mucha razon, yo no tendria por que hacerle danio, lastima que no pude ver su rostro, pero por que me habra dicho que no quisiera ver su rostro, sera que ella tendra deformidad en su rostro como yo la tengo quemada?ella me agrada bastante, lastima que se va Carlota, con ella, Amber se iria tambien, creo que le metere un susto a Martha la costurera por llamarme espectro, es una palabra muy fea. _

_ Podra ser que esa muchacha, Amber, por solo tener estudio en medicina, me trae tanta melancolia y recuerdos de mi amada Rosa, su muerte me hiso llegar a tomar la decision de irme y convertirme en Fantasma, bueno seguiria rodando sin rumbo, si en esa noche, el Fantasma, no me hubiera hecho esa oferta de convertirme en Fantasma de la Opera con tal de enamorar a Christine Dean, la reincarnacion de Christine Daae, la mujer de la que Erick estuvo enamorado y de la cual se quiso vengarse por no haberlo amado, Erick la ve en Dean y me necesita para que por fin Christine sea suya, yo solamente soy un cuerpo, mi alama esta muerta junto con mi Rosa._

_Mi alma solo descansara hasta ver que mi hermano Andre Crawford, sufra y se arrepienta de lo que nos hiso._

_Por que Yo soy Erick Crawford, El nuevo Fantasma de La Opera_

**Que les parecio? espero que les guste, si van a ser reviews, por favor que no sean groceros. el siguiente capitulo hablara de la historia de amor de Erick Crawford y Rosa, se aceptan sugerencias.**


	2. El Pasado Parte 1

**El Fantasma de la opera no es mio.**

**"Amor, Dinero, y la Musica"**

"Muchacha, tu no tienes ni idea." Martha le dijo en tono de advertencia.

En ese momento mientras le platicaba sobre el peculiar fantasma y Erick escondido escuchandolas, pasa caminando deprisa Lady Giry hacia donde estaba la jefa de las costureras y la asistente de la Diva que bajo su cabeza haciendo que su capucha le ocultara mas su rostro.

"Madame Martha, la estaba buscando por todas partes" Lady Giry le dijo mientras trataba de atrapar el aire por su boca ya que estaba muy agitada y percatandose apenas de la presencia de Amber quien sostenia un vestido de baile cargadisimo de tul ( Parece de quinceanera la verdad) de color rosa palido en sus brazos.

"Asi?, y para que me queria Lady Giry?" pregunto algo sorprendida la Jefa del departamento de costureras.

" Queria ver si de casualidad ya tiene el vestido listo para el tercer acto y veo que si", Lady Giry responde ya un poco tranquila mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Amber y al vestido.

"Ah si, justamente Mademoiselle Amber vino a traerlo, lo que paso esq le pedi ayer en la maniana a que me ayudara a terminar de cocer el vestido ya que nosotras estabamos muy atoradas con gran parte de los atuendos, en especial el de Monsieur Ubaldo ya que aumento dos tallas". Martha se lo explico.

"Bueno el caso es de que el vestido ya esta aqui solo que tendra usted que hacerle unos cambios" le comento Lady Giry sonriendo, haciendo que se palidiciera de incredulidad a Martha y casi saliendose sus ojos verdes de su lugar.

"Que? pero por que?... Ah no no me salga que tambien la Carlota engordo", grito exaltada Martha, Lady Giry apenas abrio la boca para explicar lo que paso pero la tranquila y juvenil voz cargada con un fuerte acento tratando de hablar Frances interrumpe.

"Lo que pasa es de que Carlotta renuncio, como siempre haciendo su berrinches". contesto Amber haciendo que Lady Giry se le acercara buscandole con su mirada para verle el rostro de Amber pero ella solamente se retracto dando un par de pasos hacia atras sabiendo de las intenciones de la maestra de ballet por solo verle los movimientos de su pies.

" Que?, como que renuncio ella?, pero si ayer casi nos despellejaba vivas a todas nosotras por no terminarle el miserable vestido", Martha exclamo exaltada.

"Usted quien es?, jamas la eh visto por aqui" pregunto intrigada Lady Giry.

" Como le dije Lady Giry, ella es Mademoiselle Amber, es la asistente personal de La Carlotta en la residencia de la Diva" Martha la presento desafiante pensando que Lady Giry la veria con hostilidad y queriendo defender a Amber ya que se sabia muy bien que Lady Giry era muy protectora de Christine Dean de las burlas que le dirigia Carlota a Christine y seguro querra desquitarse con la asistente de la Carlotta.

"Hey usted calmese, si simplemente le hice una pregunta que ella puede contestarme, Muchacha es usted la asistente?"

"Si Madame, solamente vine aqui a entregar el vestido que recien lo termine para que Carlotta pudiera hacer su tercer acto pero acabo de enterarme por un senior que me acabo de topar de que Carlotta haora si renuncio a la compania de teatro." contesto con tono de lo mas tranquilo

Lady Giry supuso de como la muchacha logro obtener esa informacion tan rapido ya que muy apenas eso habia pasado como 20 minutos desde que Carlotta se fue pero aun asi debia preguntarle.

"Mademoiselle, quien fue el que le dijo eso a usted?" le pregunto Lady Giry a Amber.

"Eso no le podria decir ya que nunca me dijo su nombre y no se me ocurrio preguntarle por andar muy concentrada en mis pansamientos, Por que lo pregunta Donia?" le contesto Amber.

"Ah con que es usted Espaniola, nomas le preguntaba por curiosidad, al parecer las noticias vuelan mas rapido que de lo pensado aqui, pero de casualidad no sabe como es?"

" Um, lo siento Madame, ni siquiera vi como era ya que como puede ver, mi capucha no me parmitia ver mas alla de el pecho, solo podria decir que era muy alto y vestia muy Elegante aunq su voz me parecia que era agradable. Por cierto no soy Espaniola, sino Mexicana." Amber respondio sincera.

"Ahhh, bueno haora si que no se de quien hablaras, pero ninia podrias entregarme el vestido para la obra de hoy?" pregunto a Amber aunq mas bien sono como una orden.

"Pero para que quieres el vestido si La Carlota siempre no va a cantar ni actuar", le pregunto muy curiosa Martha a Lady Giry mientras Lady Giry sin voltear a verla toma un suspiro triunfador.

"Por que los nuevos propietarios y los demas actores decidieron que Christine Dean sera la que actuara el papel que se supone que era de la Carlota, Haora muchacha, entregame el vestido para que le puedan hacer arreglos si fueran necesarios". Lady Giry extiende su brazo derecho con la mano extendida hacia Andrea mientras se apoyaba con su otra mano en su baston.

"Ah, podria esperar un poco? tengo que llamar a Carlota para avisarle lo que sucede", Amber se voltea y asegurandoze de que nadie la vea saca su cellular y le marca el numero de cellular de Carlota, se alza un poco pa arriba su capucha mientras se va a un rincon obscuro en el pasillo dandole la espalda a las senioras, ya para ese entonces Ercik ya se habia ido para su hogar en el Lago.

"Si, Carlota?... Soy yo, mira alma desconsiderada, mientras tu te ponias histerica y comiendote vivo a todo el mundo que muy apenas te aguanta, yo me la pase todo el santo dia y la noche para terminar el bendito vestido por que el que tu estabas chingando y que ni te distes cuenta de que era lo que estaba haciendo encerrada en mi cuarto..."

"Que, tu estabas terminando de cocer mi vestido?" pregunto Carlota en en el otro lado de la vocina algo asustada sabiendo como era su asistente cuando se molestaba ya que era la unica que la podia bajarle su humos de gandeza e histeria.

"Pero por que si ese no es tu- tu trabajo",

" Por que me dio pena que trataras asi a las costureras, sobre todo a Martha. Nomas te hablaba para avisarte que ya entregue el vestido a la Senora que esta encargada de la coreografia, por que la que se lo pondra es Christine Dean,... Si la muchacha Inglesa de la que siempre te burlas ya que dicidieron que ella te remplazara para la actuacion de esta noche", hablo Amber en Espaniol con un tono que demostraba que se encontraba muy molesta haciendo que Lady Giry y Martha pelaran sus ojos de asombro y sintiendose algo nerviosas al oir como hablaba Amber a su patrona.

No hubo respuesta por el lado de Carlota, por que Carlota casi se le iba el conociemiento, no podia creer que la remplazaran tan rapido y para el colmo la que la remplazaba era para ella, aquella muchacha insignificante que parecia que se la pasaba llorando todo el dia ya que la muchacha ni maquillaje se ponia.

"Tu y yo nos vamos a comer un pollito cuando llegue al Pent House", Amber le habla en tono amenazador y cierra el cellular terminando la conversacion. Mete su cellular al bolsillo extra de su pantalon jean estilo baggy y se coloca su capucha de la sudadera para que le cubra su rostro, despues se voltea hacia la jefa de costureras y la instructora de la coreografia extendiendole el vestido para que Lady Giry lo tome aunq algo asustada por el tono de voz que Amber uso en el cellular aun cuando no entendia su Espaniol.

"Tome Madame Giry, ojala que le quede el vestido a la perfeccion a Mademoiselle Dean, y aun cuando yo soy asistente personal de Carlota, sinceramente le ofresco mis mejores deseos de que Mademoiselle Dean tenga exito en la funcion de hoy", hablando en su frances, Amber sube un poco su capucha para descubrir su boca ofreciendole una sonrisa sincera cosa que hiso que Lady Giry le perdiera el temor que le tenia a su mal caracter y haora le inspiraba confianza.

"M- Mercy , muchas gracias Jovencita, me asegurare de que Mademousille Dean se entere de su buenos deseos, pero no soy Madame, sino Lady". en eso se va Lady Giry tambien sonriendole a Amber y tambien despidiendose de Martha, Amber se baja la capucha cubriendole de nuevo todo su rostro.

"Amber, que le dijistes a Carlotta que hasta le gritastes?" pregunto sorprendida la costurera.

"Le dije que se preparara por que va a arder Troya cuando llegue al apartamento", constesto de lo mas serena posible la asistente.

"Apoco te permite que le hables asi?" aun sorprendida le pregunto Martha

"Uy si supieras, aunque ella es mayor que yo, la que la regania soy yo, la verdad es de que la conozco desde que era muy ninia y le agradezco mucho por lo que ah hecho por mi cuando mi abuela me mantenia encerrada en su mansion no permitiendome que saliera por que le daba verguenza tenerme como su nieta, Carlota me ayudo a escapar de esa bruja, de todas maneras, como mi mama y su madre eran las mejores amigas, nos criamos como hermanas y la quiero mucho... aunque hay veces que me desespera esa actitud de Prima Donna que le es natural que la tengo que poner en su lugar ya que soy una de las unicas personas que escucha."

" Y quien era las otras personas que ella escucha?" pregunto curiosa Martha

" Pues quienes mas que su vieja maestra de canto que ya perecio hace tiempo, su madre que se encuentra retirada en Cancun, mi Madre que ya murio, a su disenador de vestimenta y por ultimo al veterinario de su su perro Francisco aunque yo le digo Pancho ( Nota, destilando amor)" contesto Amber en su mismo tono tranquilo.

"Um, pensandolo bien, creo que no sere tan dura con ella, sera tanto estres que se encarga y mas con eso de que no quiere admitir de que anda enamorada de ese Ubaldo", comento pensativa la asistente mientras se tapeaba su barbilla.

" Ah eso, ya todos sabemos que esos dos se quieren aunque actuen como si no fuera cierto, por un lado esta Ubaldo que trata de disimular las miradas que le hecha a Carlota mientras cuando el no ve ella disimuladamente suspira por el y rapidamente cambia al comentar una broma sobre el"

"Si, ya lo se, aqui entre dos ( se le acerca para susurrale en el oido sin quitarse la capucha), ella me confeso que hace eso como defensa, lo que pasa es de que hace como siete anios, un joven actor que no era muy conocido la enamoro para estafarle mucho dinero pero afortunadamente su carrera quedo intacta, cosa de la que la salvo de la ruina mientras que ese actor sigue perteneciendo a la lista negra de Hollywood que ni el canal Life lo quiere."

"Ahhh, entonces es por eso que es asi con todo el mundo aqui la Carlota no?" Martha pregunto ya comprendiendo la actitud de Carlota

"Si, no sabes lo mucho que sufrio, y haora con lo de Ubaldo, teme que la vuelvan a herir." dijo Amber

"Prometo no decirle esto a nadie" comento Martha comprendiendo que era un asusnto muy personal.

"Por sierto. Porque la encargada de la coreografia me corrigio su titulo?"

"Como?, no sabes mucho de la historia de este teatro verdad?"

"No mucho excepto de que al construirla se formo un concurso en la que el arquitecto Garnier gano y de que varios anios despues, un hombre con el Nombre de Erick que lo llamaban el Fantasma de la Opera provoco un gran desastre involucrando a un grandisimo candelabro que pesaba mas de una tonelada que al dejarlo caer mato a mucha gente durante una funcion".

"Como sabia, muchacha, usted debe saber muy bien la historia de esta casa de Opera ya que curiosamente casi todos los que estaban vehinculados con ese fantasma tienen casi el mismo nombre que algunos de los que pertenencen a la compania en esta epoca, como Christine Dean, habia una joven Soprano en la epoca de ese desastre que se llamaba Christine Daae, y hubo una dama Italiana que era la diva que se llamaba Carlotta, casi igual que tu patrona nomas que su nombre se escribia con doble T. Lady Giry es parecida a Madame Giry, nomas que Giry es un apellido comun y corriente aqui Francia pero su esposo era un Lord que por eso es Lady pero al morir su marido, la dejo en la calle por darle todo a su amante, pero ya no saliendo del tema. La diferencia era que la Madame Giry se llamaba Antoniette y Lady Giry se llama Angelique." le dijo algo excitada, Martha le interesaba esa historia.

"Entonces lo que me estas diciendo es de que ellos son como reincarnaciones de los personajes de el siglo 19?" pregunta haora muy interesada Amber

"Si, ya nomas falta que se presenten los Manager, Andree y Firmin con Raoul, y para broche de oro el Persa." contesta Martha su ojos brillando de entusiasmo pero aun mezclados con preucacion pensando que el fantasma oia su conversacion.

"Persa?, um que interesante" comento intrigrada Amber

"Bueno ya me tengo que ir al Pent Hause a descansar despues de la reganiza que le voy a dar a Carlota, ya no te seguire quitando el tiempo Madame Martha". con eso se va Amber.

**En la guarida de Erick**

**"**Erick, estas ahi?", pregunto cautelosa Lady Giry.

Mientras llegando a la casa de el lago alcanza a oirse musica de piano, ( el tema de Tifa de Final Fantasy 7). al llegar en su barca hacia donde estaba las rejas que divide de las cuevas de el lugar donde se encontra todas las pertenecias de Erick ( Imaginen la casa de lago como en la pelicula de el musical), escucha atentamente la cancion, para ella, la pieza era una mezcla de melancolia y romance pero a la vez sonaba como una dulce despedida.

Estaba tan concentrado tocando el piano, que no se percata Erick de la precensia de Angelique Giry, su protectora.

"Ah esta usted aqui, dime, que sucede Angelique?" pregunto Erick al ver que Angelique empieza a salirle lagrimas de sus ojos marrones.

"Nada, lo que pasa es de que me conmovio mucho esa cancion, hacia mucho que no la oia tocar" deijo Angelique un poco apenada mientras sacaba un panuelo con encaje blanco para secarse las lagrimas.

"Si yo se, esa cancion la compuse para ya sabes quien" hablo Erick melancolicamente.

"Aun no la has podido olvidar verdad Crawford?" pregunto Lady Giry aun sabiendo la respuesta

"Tu bien sabes que no, ella fue mia y la que tuvo mi alma, lo de Christine ya es otra cosa, ella es de Destler." contesto Erick

_"Ademas solo sigo vivo para vengar las muertes de Rosa y su madre a cambio de que enamore a Christine para que sea de Destler ( el original Fantasma)."_

"Sabes que tu hermano ya esta aqui como el nuevo Manager?" denuevo ella ya sabe su repuesta pero le sonrie como un gato Chesire.

"Si, ese malnacido y el oportunista de Firmin, ya se como empezar a torturarlos".

"Si, la verdad se nota a leguas que son unos miserables esos dos" dijo Lady Giry.

"Pero dime si por no ser muy metiche, por que despues de tantos anios, has vuelto a tocar esa pieza?", en tono de intrigosa, tenia la vaga sospecha de quien se trataba.

"La verdad que no se, de repente me nacio hacerlo" Ercik contesto con voz dominante tratando ocultar su verguenza.

" No sera casualidad que hoy conocistes a una joven de nombre Amber?, Mmm? y que ademas cae la casualidad que es Mexicana?", pregunto intrigosa Angelique.

"No te puedo ocultar las cosas verdad Angelique?"

"No, te conozco como si fueras un hijo mio, pero me sorprendio que al saber que ella es asistente personal de Carlota, no le has hecho algo para mandarla con un mensaje de amenaza para la Diva".

" No, no le haria eso a esa muchacha, parece ser que ella sufre igual que yo ya que se cubre su rostro, ademas me inspira confianza" dijo Erick mientras se tocaba su mascara que le cubria el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

" Dime Angelique, que piensas de Amber?" pregunto Erick a Lady Giry.

"Pues te dire la verdad, ella es muy misteriosa, no me dejo ver su rostro que hasta llego al punto de evadir mi mirada, por su voz me parece que es muy joven como para ser asistente de Carlota aunq quien sabe pero por otro lado, ella es bastante agradable y linda, mira que hasta le deseo exito a Christine sinceramente y me sonrio."

"Cierto, ella tambien me sonrio,_" Tiene la misma sonrisa que Rosa"_ (penso Erick) lo que oi de Martha la costurea, es de que Amber se ah recibido como doctora, pero su voz me dice que parece tener como 20 anios de edad." cada vez mas intrigado.

"Si, pero lo que si hay que tener cuidado es hacerla enojar, ella da mas miedo que tu cuando te molestas." dijo preocupada Lady Giry

"Ah eso, hasta a mi me puso algo nervioso, hasta pude ver su aura tornandose roja", dijo Erick cosa que empezo a reirse Lady Giry.

tratando de agarrar aire abanicansoe la cara con una mano Madame Giry pregunta " Bueno cambiando de tema. Iras a ver a Christine cantar?"

"Claro que si, no gaste anios puliendole su voz como para no precensiar mis frutos de esfuerzo por fin madurarse".

**Despues de el Show.**

Una de las sirvientas de Carlota que siempre la acompaniaba en el teatro regresa corriendo hacia donde el Mercedes negro ultimo modelo se encontraba estaciaonado, toca suavemente el vidrio y se baja el vidrio revelando el pasajero de adentro con una cara seria, la sirvienta hace una mueca y rie nerviosa sabiendo como iba a reaccionar esa persona.

"A Christine Dean le aplaudieron, fue un exito su presentacion Madame", dijo la sirvienta todavia tratando de respirar ya que estaba algo pasada de peso.

En eso, la pasajera de el asiento de atras que era Carlota se le va el color de su cuerpo y se quiere desmayar pero ambas sirvienta y Carlota se congelan al oir un grunido de irritacion de parte de la chofer.

" Ay ya Carlota, deja de hacer tus payasadas que estas muy ruca para hacerlo, ademas eso pasa por andar haciendo tus berrinches." Carlota no dijo nada sabiendo que Amber tenia la razon. Amber se mueve un poco hacia el lado de pasajero para abrirle la puerta del auto a la sirvienta, "Vamos Cleotilde, ya vamonos".

Ya cuando el auto se enciende y empieza a caminar hacia la salida del estacionamente, no se imaginan quien las observa era el fantasma de la Opera ( Destler).

"Ya veo que ya todos estan aqui, por fin los destinos se volveran a cruzar entre ellos" ( hablando Frances)

**En la guarida de el Fantasma **

Erick Crawford espera con paciensia a que aparezca el spiritu de Erick Destler para que este tome control de el cuerpo de Crawford para poder subir hacia donde se encuentra el camerino de Christine Dean y seducirla, pero mientras lo espera, vuelve a tocar aquella composicion en el piano y empieza a recordar su pasado hace 19 anos, cuando solo tenia 20 de edad y ella 16.

**2003**

_Era en aquel anio cuando comenzo la guerra contra Iraq, en aquel entonces yo era Erick Crawford, heredero mayoritario de la honorable familia Crawford, una familia que tenia relaciones familiares un poco distanciadas con la familia real de Dinamarca. Mi hermano menor, Andree era el heredero secundario._

_La empresa de mi familia era la de constructora de casas y de vez en cuando grandes edificios, y esa ah sidonuestra empresa por ya hace cinco generaciones, La empresa madre se encontraba en Estados Unidos, razon por la que forzosamente estudie arquitectura, no puedo mentir de que me desagrada esa carrera por que la verdad, si me gusta la carrera pero La musica es lo mio, cosa que nunca le agrado a mis padres ni a mis abuelos. yo siempre quise ser musico, compositor. eso era para mi, aun contra los deceos de mis padres, yo segui practicando la musica._

_Mi familia habitaba en Irlanda aunq yo habia nacido en Estados Unidos, pero vivimos en Irlanda para mejar la segunda empresa ahi, mi padre la maneja mientras que mi tio que estaba soltero y sin hijos manejaba la de Estados Unidos, yo al cumplir los 18 decidi estudiar en Estados Unidos, lo bueno es de que mi familia no se opuso a ello, pero no queria estudiar en una Universidad de ricos pero si a una importante, mientras yo buscaba que Universidad me convenia, me tope en linea con un buen amigo que vivia en Estados Unidos, me comento de que estaba estudiando en la Universidad de San Diego en California y de que era de lo mejor, hasta las mujeres que iban ahi son hermosisimas y que eran faciles, eso fue lo que me entusiasmo que hasta empece a llenar aplicaciones para ir ahi, si me llegan a aceptar que seguro lo harian ya que mis padres eran muy influyentes donde quiera, sirve que descansaria por un rato de Sabrina, la prometida que me elijieron mis padres._

_Como lo predije, a las dos semanas me llego respuesta de esa universida y me aceptaron, yo estaba feliz de que por fin descansaria del mundo de mi familia, me queria divertirme pero tambien dedicarme libremente a mi mas grande interes, mi musica. Pero ya cuando ya me iba a ir mi prometida me lloro, amenazaba de que si la dejaba por una American, ella iria a matarla, aghhh, la verdad que jamas la soporte, Zorra Inglesa, no teniamos ni una semana saliendo cuando luego luego se me entrega pero para mi horror, tenia muy apenas 14 y fue ella la que me sedujo._

Ah Erick, por favor mas duro, quiero sentirte.

_La penetro mas adentro._

_despues de un rato, _Ummmm, aaayyy, me vengo, mengo Erick,

_se vino sin dejarme terminar aun, _Te amo Erick.

_yo trato de tomar aire teniendo que venirme encima de ella pero me di cuenta de algo._

No eres virgen, _La acuse por que yo con ella si fui virgen,_

Ay claro que no, ni que estuvieramos en siglo pasado, _me dijo_

Pero contigo es amor, hice el amor contigo, _dijo como ofendida. lo deje pasar._

_En ese momento yo pense que la amaba tambien pero me di cuenta que solo era puro sexo con ella,. al pasar el tiempo con Sabrina, se volvio aburrida la relacion y muchas veces odiosa la mujer, no me dejaba ni saludar a otras muchachas de mi edad ya que pensaba que la dejaria por una mas joven que ella ya que ella era dos anios mayor que yo, pero muy hermosa, una mujer alta de tez blanquisima, rubia y con un cuerpo muy escultural, y sus ojos azul safiro._

_Llego el momento en que ya me iba a ir a California cuando la veo en el aeropuerto justo apunto de abordar, ella llega y enfrente de mi con la intencion de darme celos, coquetea con un mequetrefe corriente que solo pasaba por ahi, pero la verdad que no senti nada y me di la vuelta a abordar el avion dejandola plantada ahi._

_Ya en California, di rienda suelta a mi solteria, estudiaba dos carreras ( Arquitectura e Musica). Me encantaba el clima de California y siempre andaba de fiesta, al llegar a San Diego, Mi amigo Jack inmediatamente me introdujo a los circulos sociales, andar con la gente bonia de San Diego, al principio era excelente y no podia quejarme de las conquistas que cometia, nunca me di la oportunidad de llegar a considerar a alguna de esas sostificadas "senioritas" de sociedad como para novia, me queria comer el mundo en segundos._

_Pero despues de un tiempo y recibir las malisimas noticias que mi hermano Andre iba a venir a San Diego para estudiar la Preparatoria con el fin de vigilarme, comenze aburrirme de la vida nocturna que hasta comenzaba a fallar en la escuela, pero me la estaban perdonando los maestros dandome varias oportunidades, cielos, esto es casi lo mismo que una escuela de priviligiados. comenze a desear la vida de una persona comun y corriente._

_Al llegar mi Hermano de Irlanda e instalarse en el apartamento que mis padres estaban pagando, era un apartamento de lujo con todo y balcon en la zona de Coronado comenze a alejarme de las malas companias aunq seguia jugando con los sentimientos de cada mujer que me encontraba y se me ofrecia, intente a tener mas responsabilidades, en los estudios y con mi hermano quien tomo la decision de ir a una preparatoria publica con el proposito de ser uno de los mas riquillos de la escuela y presumiserlo en la cara de los demas que eran pobres, senti feo como pensaba mi hermano pero cada quien es quien y tenia que aceptarlo._

_Llego un dia cuando yo tenia 20 y mi hermano apenas 16, una cosa que si le tengo que agradecer es de que jamas le dio el numero o el domicilio a Sabrina aunq ella se la pasaba dandole lata cuando aun estaba en Iralanda. no tenia clases ese dia y estaba acostado aun a las 9 am despues de una noche salvaje con una Morena sensual que me la encontre ena fiesta de Jack cuando oigo el maldito telefono sonando con todo lo que da, nadie me habla a esa hora almenos que sea importante, no me quedo de otra que levantarme como dios me trajo al mundo, cuando levanto el telefono entre todo el cochinero en la sala por anoche y contesto para saber quien era:_

Si Bueno?

Erick, soy yo Andree, necesito que me hagas este favor que es de vida o muerte, porfas, _era Andree, sguro que se le olvido la tarea al pendejo_.

"Aver dime, para que soy bueno" _le dije en mi tono servicial_

"primero Viste y corre a la zorra esa que trajistes que por culpa de su jadeos, no pude dormir cuando hoy tengo examen"

"Consideralo hecho" _riendome, sabiendo que Andree podia dormir prefectamente seguro que se la paso jalandosela._

"Okay, lo que pasa esq tengo una presentacion en Historia que es trabajo en equipo, el problema era de que se suponia que yo tenia que traer el poster pero se me olvido que era para hoy, y mis companeros me van a matar ya que casualmente son del equipo de Lucha grecoromana".

" Um, me suena a que les tienes miedo, que pasa si no lo traigo?", _oportunidad perfecta para librarme de el chismoso de la familia_

"Obtendras un hermano muerto y aver como le explicas a Mama y Papa", _odiarba que me llegaria a ser responsable de alguna babosada suya y tener que confrontar a mis padres, olvidalo. Asi que accedi_

"Esta Bien, llegare en una hora"

"Oh gracias Hermano, sabia que podia contar contigo"

_Llegando a la escuela de mi hermano en mi Ferrari que ya tenia dos anios, de color Plateado, me sorprende que por primera vez que voy a esa escuela, se veia grandizima , no entiendo por que mi hermano decia que era corriente y pobretona, era la famosisima San Diego High School, a la que llamaban el Castillo ya que cuando fue fundada, estaba construida como un castillo, era una de las escuelas mas viejas de San Diego, muy historica aunque haora ya no parece como castillo._

_paso a la entrada principal de la escuela despues de parquear enfrente, el guardia de ahi que era hispano me paro preguntando que era lo que necesitaba ya que no se veia mucho gente bien vestida y fina, y le respondi que era hermano mayor y guardian legal de un estudiante de esa escuela, solamente venia a dejarle un trabajo que se le olvido en casa y me dejo entrar, uff muy publica que hasta guardias tiene, era lonche y segun Andree, la clase de historia era la ultima pero no veia por ninguna parte a andree, me quede esperandolo con el poster en mis manos afuera en las oficinas de admiciones como quedamos pero es hora que no se presenta, ya suena el timbre para que vuelvan a clases. _

_Me sorprende la cantidad de estudiantes, la mayoria eran Negros o Hispanos, si habia cantidad considerable de estudiantes anglos pero tambien habia uno que otro arabe y asiatico,, me parece maravillosa tanta mezcla cultural aunq se nota que unos que otros se juntan entre su gente pero muchos son alternativos, pero conociendo como es mi hermano, me pregunto por que no ah cambiado de escuela con lo especial que es._

_Aun no llega ese cabroncito, como si no tuviera otras cosas que hacer, me empiezo a sentir algo incomodo al ver cada chiquilla que pasa se me queda mirando y me chiflan o se rien, otras me andan comiendo con los ojos, no puedo negar que muhas son muy bonitas, en especial las latinas pero el problema es de que son de la edad de mi hermano, salgo con alguna de ellas y sus padres querran meterme a la carcel._

_Viendo que aun no llega, decido hacer un recorrido por la escuela, es interesante como esta construida y remodelada, muchos edificios e aulas son nuevas y viejas en una misma escuela., estoy en el segundo piso de el edificio 100 y miro la vista que se me ofrece en la puente que conecta a la entrada de el segundo piso de ese edificio y el centro de carreras. Me quedo comtemplando todo, distraido por todo aquello siento un empujon por atras que me tube que agarrar por el barrandal de la puente por que sentia que me iba a caer, hojas blancas volando por todos lados y libros, Volteo para ver quien era el infeliz que se atrevio a quererme matar._

Auuuuuuuu_, era la voz de una joven mujer, en el piso de el puente, al parecer cayo en su trasero, al parecer era estudiante de la escuela, me mira con esos ojos cafes verdosos y comienza a ofrecerme disculpas, estaba roja de verguenza, " _Lo siento senior, perdon, no era mi intencion en empujarlo, de ade veras que no lo hice adrede, lo que pasa esque no podia ver con la montania de libros y hojas que tenia que cargar, en serio perdon.", _estaba muy apenada y creo que pensaba que la iba a insultar, note que ella al hablar ingles, tenia un acento muy fuerte, era hispana aunque ella tenia su tez blanca, no era muy bonita como otras, a de ser por la falta de maquillaje, no era sensual, pero era simpatica y mona, podria decirse que era sencillamente linda nomas., lastima, se nota que es muy dulce, dinifitivamente no mi tipo._

"No se preocupe seniorita, ya tanquilisaze que no le hare nada, tropiezos pasan, no es como si alguien se hubiera muerto_", riendome un poco al ver que la muchacha estaba perturbada de que me pudo haberme tirado hacia el duro concreto de abajo, pero poco a poco su rojo iba perdiendo y su color normal iba volviendo, me miro de pies a cabeza y observandome mi rostro libre de marcas o cicatrizes._

_"_No quiero ofenderlo senior..."

"Erick, dime Erick que no estoy viejo, solo tengo 20 anios"

" bueno, Erick, lo veo muy cansado y que realmente no es feliz"

_Me quede atonito al oir eso, pense que me iba a decir que estaba guapo o que se quedaria babeando al verme bien._

_"_que quiere decir con eso pequenia?, acaso no me encuentra guapo?", _de hecho ella es algo un poco alta que cualquier latina, pero aun a duras apenas me llega al pecho._

"Pues si lo encuentro Mozo pero se ve como que tiene problemas de dormir, se podria enfermar"

"Como se atreve a decirme eso insolente" _empezaba a sentir furia, pero de repente ella me sonrie de una forma sincera, sus labios medianos, ni muy carnosos ni muy delgados, rosaditos sin pintar, entonces pude ver con mas claridad que tan bonita era, sin tener que verse como una come hombres vestirse de marca y verse como fresa, empece a sonrojar, jamas vi a tanta inocensia sincera y alegre._

"Lo digo por que me preocupa la salud de cualquier persona que me toca conocer"

"Y por que sera eso?" _le pegunte_

"Por que algun dia yo sere Doctora" _me dijo aun sonriendome_.

_Me sorprende que se preocupe por mi de esa manera, la verdad que ultimamente si me eh estado sintiendo algo mal por las costantes desveladas y abuso de alcohol. Ni mi hermano se preocupa por mi asi, solo me quiere para sacarlo de problemas o engancharlo con alguna fulana riquilla. Hacemos conversacion _

Como te llamas? _le pregunte en tono casual_

Rosa, Rosa Ponce, mucho gusto en conocerlo", _si tiene buenos modales basicos_

"El gusto es mio", _hubiera deseado seguir platicando con ella pero nos interrumpio mi hermano menor que venia con una carritilla llena de libros enojado._

"Hey, Ponce, deja de hacerte mensa y ponte a recojer esos libros que seguro tirastes", _hablandole algo tosco en ingles entonces me mira y dice _"Ah ya veo que venistes y con el poster, muchas gracias, haora ya puedes irte.", _en eso veo que Rosa palidece al enterarse que era hermano de Andree y decide irse hacias las escaleras bajando para ir a recojer las Hojas que de milagro aun no se han volado y recojer los libros, entonces vuelve hacia nosotros, yo la observo sorprendido de como reacciono ella por mi parentesco con Andree, me voltea ver, estaba palida, no se por que, se para por un segundo y se voltea a verme, note como que estaba triste y continua su camino hacia un salon de clases._

"Por que le hablas asi?, no es nada propio de caballeros", _el se carcajea_

"Caballeros, tu eres el peor de todos, ademas ella no es mas que una mugrosa pobretona y peor, Mexicana,"

" Pero si ni te hiso nada", _tratando de defender_

" Lo se pero odio a los de su raza, no son nada mas que una mojados muertos de hambre", _hablaba con mucho odio mientras noto que yo veia hacia la direccion que ella se fue._

" Erick, sera mejor que la olvides, no vale ni la mas minima pena, es demaciado comun y corriente, no es tan bonita como las mujeres con las que te acuestas, y para el colmo es hija de una cabaretera de baja categoria" _parecia que me queria convencer de que la viera igual que el, pero no podia, me agradaba demaciado la muchacha._

"Y tu como sabes que es hija de Cabaretera?"

" ah, um bueno esas cosas se pueden saber, yo una vez la oi platicar de lo orgullosa que estaba de su mama con amigas de ella, y menciono que trabaja como cantante de un cabaret en Tijuana, de seguro siendo de Bajisimas categoria." _hablo seguro_

"Sabes Andree, deberias de estar juzgando asi a las personas, ya estoy enfadado de que cada rato llaman los maestro a la casa por que te andas peleando con alguien por tu estupido racismo, ya le vas bajando o te mando de regreso a con nuestros padres, por si no lo sabes, en este pais, muchos Irlandeses illegales entraron con la esperanza de tener mejor vida, los Mexicanos estan aqui para mejorar su oportunidades, ademas yo que sepa, ni eres ciudano estadounidense, solo estas aqui por tu visa de estudiante que no?"

"Ay Como sea, igual me parecen una bola de mugrosos junto con los negros, muchos no sirven para nada", _dijo molesto mi hermano._

_Estaba preocupado, en serio queria saber mas de Rosa Ponce pero sabiendo como es mi hermano, de seguro le estara diciendo hasta de que se va a morir., en eso toma el poster y semarcha con todo y carretilla de libros hacia el mismo salon donde se metio Rosa, oh no, ellos van a la misma clase juntos._

**Continuara en siguiente capitulo**

**NA: creo que muy largo estuvo pero continuare con la historia de Erick Crawford y Rosa Ponce, ay que malo es Andree no?**


	3. Discutiendo un Crimen

**Declaracion, No soy la autora original de el Fantasma de la Opera.**

N.A. lo que esta Italizado es Erick Crawford, y lo que esta grueso sera alguna letra de alguna cancion.

_Mientras seguia recordando a mi linda Rosa, llegue a recordarme un momento, antes de conocer a Rosa, por andar en mis andadas y mis malos vicios, empeze a olvidar de mi mas grande pasion, la musica. mi musica. lo que era parte importante de mi vida, lo fui dejando, entonces empece a sentirme algo vacio, cosa que le extranio bastante a Andree ya que el sabia perfectamente que mi mas grande anhelo era el de ser un gran musico, que el mundo jamas me olvidara. _

_Enveces Andree trataba de convencerme a que fueramos a algun evento de concierto gratuito al aire libre o que fueramos a la opera ya que la opera era uno de mis generos mas preferidos, hubo aveces que me sentia frustrado de que nada me podia inspirar mas que pura porqueria. , llego a tal punto de que abandone la carrera de la musica por que ya no le ponia atencion, preferia ocupar mas mi tiempo con mujeres y otras cosas._

_Mientras me ponia a pensar a que fui un gran idiota al dejar la musica por lo menos, oigo un ruido, es el, ya llego para tomar pocesion de mi cuerpo, lastima que no pude ir a ver la presentacion de Christine Dean, hubiera sido agradable pero como ese tarado de Raoul llego a ocupar mi palco, me tuve que ir a otra parte, de todas maneras pude escuchar a mi estudiante._

"Crawford, estas listo?", ya es hora.

Erick Crawford se para de el banco donde se encontraba el piano y camina hacia donde esta una sombra con forma de un hombre de su misma altura, la sombra se mueve hacia el y Crawford queda paralizado al sentir la fria presencia adentrandose a su cuerpo, haciendo que se desmaye. Despues de unos minutos Erick se levanta y al abrir su ojos, que eran amarillos se tornan a azules, ( N.A. Los ojos de Crawford son amarillos mientras que los de Destler son azules).

En el camerino de Christine Dean.

Lady Giry le entrega una rosa roja a Christine Dean

"El esta complacido contigo", sonrie Lady Giry, sin embargo Christine Dean no se siente contenta por ello., Pero no le da tiempo de decirle algo ya que Lady Giry se sale del camerino para calmar a los periodistas que se encontraban afuera.

" Umm, si supiera Lady Giry que yo y Raoul tenemos una relacion secreta, si mi Angel se entera se podria enojar.", Christine se lamentaba por que de verdad le tenia un gran agradecimiento al angle de la musica pero tambien queria estar con Raoul, hace un par de meses se reencontraron pero por insistencia de ella y por la imagen e posicion de Raoul, el noviasgo de ellos se mantenia a secreto de todos.

Mientras pensaba en su Raoul, como si llamandolo con su pensamientos, Raoul toca la puerta y la abre haciendose entrar por si solo sin que se le diera permiso alguno.

"Raoul", "Como te atreves a entrar asi, podrias aver entrado mientras yo me desvestia.", Christine le reclama sientondes apenada y se sonroja, sin embargo Raoul se rie al ver que su novia se trata de ocultar ya que estaba en bata.

"Tan Modesta como siempre Christine, ya deveriamos casarnos y dejarnos de este teatrito". dijo Raoul.

"No es tan facil Raoul, tu sabes que siempre eh querido ser cantante de Opera, ademas mi anel de musica se molestaria mucho si abandonara todo esto." Christine hablaba con tono suave.

"El casarte no significa que tengas que abandonar a la Opera querida, puedes seguir cantando y a la vez ser la Condesa, aunq ni falta hace que sigas cantando, al casarte conmigo podrias tener la vida tranquila." mientras le da un beso en la mano.

"Pero que hay con mi angel de musica?" algo preocupada.

"Christine, ese angel del que hablas no existe, sera que imaginas que es tu padre y con eso de que hay una gran casualidad de que tu y yo y otros tenemos casi los mismos nombres que aquellos del siglo 19, piensas que hay alguien atras de ti pero noes asi ", le dijo ya un poco cansado de ese tema.

"Pero Raoul, el es real, te lo digo, aunq muchos no lo han visto, ya hasta testigos , por ejemplo la asistente de Carlota, Martha, la jefa de costureras me comento aunque Lady Giry se molesto y no queria que martha continuara contandome pero Martha sigo comendandome que La asistente personal de carlota andaba buscando a la Carlota para entregarle el vestido para el tercer acto pero se topo con alguien misterioso que no le pude ver la cara ya que ella tambien la tiene cubierta y fue el quien le conto que Carlota renuncio al teatro cuando aun no se sabia de eso afuera del teatro.", dijo asustada.

"Mira Christine, sera mejor que dejemos esto por la paz y vamonos a cenar algo, ya que falta te hace ( refiriendose lo flaca que esta), jajaja, bromeo bromeo, me gustas tal como estas, arreglate y nos vamos, orita salgo y te espero afuera.", dijo Raoul viendo lo molesta que se estaba poniendo Christine, ya que le molestaba que le dijieran que estaba demaciado flaca que parecia palo, en especial ya que estaba muy escasa de pechos.

En eso sale Raoul y Christine empieza a ponerse un vestido ligero corto, la falda le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, pero tenia que esperarse hasta que los reporteros y Paparazzis se fueran de la entrada, ya cuando penso que se habian ido, Christine trata de abrir la puerta pero esta atrancada.

Derepente una voz se escucha de un hombre algo ronca la hace voltear.

"Christine, a donde vas que te vez tan bonita, espero que no con ese fulano de Raoul"

"Maestro, ah, eh este, me invito a cenar pero no sera solamente nosotros dos, otros estaran ahi"

"No me Mientas Christine, lo oi todo, piensas que soy un monstro verdad?"

"No maestro, usted ah sido de las muy pocas personas que en verdad me ah ayudado, perdoname"

"Entonces por que insistes en hacer ver a ese Conde en que soy una mala persona?"

"No lo se, hay veces que usted me asusta, nunca ah querido demostrar su cara, no se si creer si usted es un angel o un hombre malo"

"Ya veo, creo que llego la hora en que te demuestre quien soy, en este camerino, hay un espejo, lo vez?"

"Si Maestro."

"Ve hacia el y ahi me veras."

Eso Hace Christine y ante ella, aparece la silohueta de un hombre alto, de cabello algo largo hasta su hombros, de rubio cobrizo y ojos asules, pero solo la mitad de su rostro se demostraba ya que vestia una pascara blanca cortada a la mitad cubriendole el lado izquierdo, Parecia estar fuerte aunque no se podia saber por la ropa que vestia, un smokin negro con una camisa medio abierta.

"Eres tu , Mi angel de Musica?"

"Si, soy yo Christine"

"Pero si eres tan guapo."

"Vamos Christine, te llevare a mi santuario de musica."

En eso se la lleva, con una mano guiandola en un pasillo. Mientras que Raoul tratando de abrir la puerta alarmado de oir la voz varonil adentro del camerino de su novia.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de Gerencia

Andree se encontraba sentado en su escritorio leyendos unos documentos mientras Firmin alegaba encantado de como Christine ah interpretado de maravilla el papel de Marguerite ( Si era Fausto), Andre tenia que admitir, estaba sorprendido de que esa joven inglesa logro hacerse tan famosa en muy pocas horas pero no era lo que el queria.

"Si Firmin, esa mocosa es muy buena cantante pero no debe salirle haci de facil, no tiene experiencia previa de aver cantado, El publiero de la Opera Populaire no quieren a esa escuincla, lo que quieren y exigen es a Carlota, La Diva". en un tono pesimista

"Cierto, pero seria muy bueno para este teatro en tener a dos divas fijas enves de solo a una no crees?", Firmin tratando de convencer a su amigo.

"Aunque lograramos convencer a a las dos trabajar como nuestras divas a la ves, nos va a costar mucho dinero y ni hay que olvidar de ese vagamundo que nos quiere extorcionar" dijo Andree

" Y no te molesta que Carlota sea realmente Mexicano y no Espaniola como ella dice serlo?" pregunto Firmin conociendo como era racista Andree.

" Realmente no, Carlota es muy distinta, ella de predida nos hara ganar mucho dinero, mientras que esa mugrosa..." sintiendo un aborresco hacia ella.

"Diras Rosa Ponce no?", pregunto Firmin sabiendo la historia

"Si esa Perra, Yo no se que le vio mi pobre hermano, no era ni siquiera 100 por ciento Mexicana, ni su propia abuela la quiso por ese hecho." dijo Andree

"Si ya se, pero la verdad tenia lo suyo, y era muy dulce con todos, hay veces que me arrepiento de haberla matado, nunca me hiso nada." Firmin comento algo melancolico.

"Prefieres verla viva aun cuando no te estariamos pagando para que la mates?", sentia iria cada vez que recordaba Andre a Rosa.

" Mira Andree, ella fue inocente de todo, el unico pecado que ella cometio es haberse enamorado de tu hermano y nunca te hiso caso a ti."

"Como si quisiera andar con la bastarda de una Cabaretera y un Arabe." enojado Andree.

" Bueno no se puede negar que su mama trabajaba en un cabaret, pero era de primera clase ya que era hija de una familia de ricos en Mexico, pero su padre biologico era solamente mitad Persa." tratando de defender

"Mira que importa lo que paso, igual la que termino hiendose a la carcel por la muerte de ambas madre e Hija fue Sabrina Mathews, ya que ella misma se delata al ir a matar a la madre". dijo andrre queriendo yano hablar del tema.

"Yo no se como puedes seguir viviendo con eso en tu conciencia, tanto odio le tuvistes a Rosa por dos simples razones y sin importante si tu Hermano, Erick queria estar con ella.", dijo Firmin al salir de la oficina dejando ahi a Andree.

"Estupido cobardon, lo hice por el bien de la familia y de Erick, no podiamos permitir que llegara a entrar a nuestro arbol genialogico alguien que tenga sangre arabe por mas minima parte que tuviera, el iba a perder su posicion y haria que se viera mal la familia, aunque tambien me gustaba rosa para que fuera mi novia pero ella siempre me mando por un tubo ya que segun ella, un novio nunca entraba en su agenda ya que queria entrar a la universida para poder ser doctora."

AN. **Se que estuvo un poco corto este capitulo y dije que continuaria con el pasado de Crawford, perdon pero aun necesito developar mas esa parte. pero aqui les ofresco esto, ojala que le gusten lo que escribo, y se que no eh descrito la apariencia de cada personaje, aqui esta la descripcion de algunos.**

Erick Crawford: es algo tonificado en musculos pero no esta a lo hercules.

Su ojos son de color amarillo, cosa que le atrae mucho a Rosa., su cabello es rubio cobrizo, casi dandole a cafe, muchos en ingles dirian Dirty Blond. y es alto.

Andree Crawford: de joven era Flaco, con cabello negro y ojos cafes, haora de 35 de edad, tanto estress por estar metido en negocios y asuntos de la familia, tiene un par de rayas blancas de canas a los lados y es de estatura normal, un poco ejercitado en su cuerpo. pero con una expresion en su cara de mamarracho.

Firmin: se ve casi igual aun que con un bigote, cabello rojiso y ojos verdes, de expression graciosa, como que es medio menso y facil de abusar de confianza, tambien un poco mas alto que Andree

Rosa: Es de tes clara, no morena, su cabello es largo, algo chino y cafe, sus ojos son cafe verdosos, muy sonriente, con un lunar en su mejilla izquierda y se le hace oyos cuando sonrie. es de estaura media, algo caderona y mucho busto pero no le agrada vestirse provocativamente.

Christine Dean : Casi igual que la Actriz de la pelicula del 2004.

Raoul : Rubio, Fortachon, ojos Azules. Cabello corto. casi la misma estatura que Erick Crwaford. quien mide unos 1.74, si esta guapo.

Carlotta: Mujer delgada, pero con buenos atributos, cabello pintado en rojo y ojos cafes, algo bronceada.

Martha: Chaparra, pasada de peso, cabello negro con algunas canas, usa lentes pero en su mirada se refleja amabilidad.

Cleotilde: es la sirvienta, de 60 anios de edad, pasada de peso pero de cabello color castanio claro. su cara siempre esta enrojecida.

hasta aqui llego.

Y para los que se han preguntado, si Destler es el de la pelicula de horror de 1986 o 1987. protagozinada por Robert England, el mismo compa que la hace de Freddy Kruegger, esq no se me ocurrio que apellido ponerle y me gusta mas Destler.


	4. Investigando a Fondo

**Declaracion: No soy la Autora original de el Fantasma de la Opera, si lo fuera podria quitarle la verdadera ecensia de la novela.**

**El pasado parte 2: Investigando mas a fondo.**

En la casa del lago Subterraneo:

Despues de cuatro dias de intensas lecciones de canto y seduccion sin tener que llegar a mas alla, Christine Dean se encontraba paciblemente dormida en la cama que tenia como marco la forma de un enorme cisne blanco, mientras soniaba en como se veria la otra parte de el rostro de su Angel de Musica, en los ultimos dias se encontraba tan curiosa que hasta llegaba a comenzar a sentirse obsecionada por el, sabia ella que su maestro era un hombre humano, los ojos azules le parecian llenos de pasion e interesantes que sentia que comenzaba a olvidar a su prometido Raoul cosa que le daba algo de temor por que su relacion con Raoul siempre fue limpia y sincera aun cuando la mantenian en secreto ante todo el mundo.

Entre los suenios que ella experimentaba en su mente dormida, algunos los disfrutaba y otros no los entendia llego a oir una voz varonil cantando una melodia de balada en Espaniol mientras tocaba el piano que acompaniaba a la cancion, no entendia la cancion ya que ella no sabia el lenguaje pero mientras despertaba sentia una suave calidez en su pecho.

Me quedé soñando,  
con la ilusión a cuestas  
con la esperanza guardada  
en el bolsillo roto de un pantalón  
en el baúl sin fondo de mis decepciones.  
Aletargado en el tiempo  
obsecionado con verte.  
Se enrojecieron mis ojos  
se marchitaba mi mente.

Será,  
que aún no se llenaba la luna.  
Será,  
que el tiempo fue menguando nuestras ganas.  
Será, será, será  
será la luna,  
serán las ganas,  
Será...

Y me quedé en suspenso  
con una historia breve  
en los niveles más bajos  
de mis latidos del corazón  
entre lo inverosímil de mis frustraciones.

Aletargado en el tiempo  
obsecionado con verte.  
Se enrojecieron mis ojos  
se marchitaba mi mente.

(Sera, de Sin Bandera.)

Erick aun seguia cantando la cancion con los ojos cerrados como recordando algo de su pasado sin percatarse que Christine Dean ya habia despertado y le acariciaba el rostro, estando muy enfocado en su mundo derepente siente la falta de peso de la mascara que le cubria las quemaduras intensas y la falta de un pedazo de su nariz hasta que oye como grita de horror la joven Soprano.

"Dios mio, que le paso en su rostro" ( en ingles Britanico). grito horrorizada mientras seguia viendo el lado del rostro marcado con cicatrizes de fuego y faltando algo de cabello por ese lado, no podia apartar su vista de esa imagen que la estaba perturbando demaciado, una ceja que parece ser ngra se encontraba desaparecida y la nariz le causaba un efecto de miedo. Al verse descubierto, Erickabre sus ojos que esta vez eran amarilllos, Christines no se da cuenta del cambio de el color de iris de este Erick se aterra mas de lo que imaginaba cuando Erick la empuja al piso furioso y ocultandose con una mano el rostro marcado.

"Mujer Demonia, pequenia Delilah, por fin me vistes, esto es lo que querias ver? pues ya lo vistes maldita", Erick le gritaba y respiraba con coraje caminado hacia el otro lado de la casa tratando de calmarse pero no pudo evitar que una lagrimas se le escapaban, no eran lagrimas de coraje sino de tristeza, se encontraba murmurando, "Si Rosa me llegara a ver como estoy orita... ella tambien reaccionaria igual o peor." ( En Espaniol por que Christine no le entendio). Christine se dio cuanta que Erick estaba llorando pero que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por evitarlo, sintio una pena por el decide acercarsele aun con la mascara en su mano.

Christine aun le tenia bastante miedo pero sintiendo aun lastima por aquel hombre desfigurado fue aquel que le dedico su tiempo para enseniarle a cantar y quien le apoyo bastante, se le acerca sigilosamente hacia el que le estaba dando la espalda y le devuelve su mascara sobre el hombro de Erick, Erick sabiendo que Christine se encontraba justo atras de el ya que ella despidia un olor de perfume de lilas toma la mascara y se la coloca de nuevo sobre el marcado lado de su rostro. recuperando su compustara se levanta sin decir nada, Christine temiendo a lo peor pensando que la castigaria por eso le pide perdon.

"Maestro, por favor perdoname, eh sido muy entrometida a su espacio personal, creo que debi detener a mis instintos de curiosidad por querer ver el resto de el hombre misterioso que cantaba esa cancion tan linda y extranjera." La verdad que si lo sentia, se dio cuenta que invandio algo muy personal de el hombre que preferia aun mantenerlo oculto del mundo, incluyendo de ella, por que Erick ah de mostrarle un secreto si lo que ella ah estado haciendo es romper su confianza, Erick no podia confiar del todo en Christine Dean.

"Por Favor Maestro, se que eh faltado a su confianza, por favor perdoname, no lo volvere hacer.", esperando por unos segundos con esperanza de que la perdone pero Erick no dice nada.

Hasta que por fin habla. " No te preocupes Ninia, Vamos, es hora de que vuelvas al mundo de arriba, han de estar ya preocupados y esos idiotas de los managers se estan saliendo de mi control", su voz se escuchaba distante y fria.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PDV de Erick Crawford. ( Punto de Vista)**

_Hace unas cinco horas volvi a mi cuerpo, al parecer Destler dejo de ocupar mi cuerpo por el momento, mi cuerpo se siente tan cansado, al parecer Erick ah hecho muchas actividades con Christine Dean, y por lo visto esta logrando a enamorarla por que ella se encuentra tranquilamente dormida a mi lado. La verdad que no me interesa la joven, seria un rabo verde si la llegara a ver como mujer ya que podria ser mi hija.. lo que si no entiendo es que le ve Destler a esta muchacha, que digo yo si todo el mundo de mi circulo social se preguntaban que le veia a Rosa... Rosa era muy diferente de otras, era unica._

_No puedo evitarla de mi mente, aun recuerdo aquella vez cuando la bese por primera vez, estaba tan obcessionado por tocarla, creia que ella no era real por que siempre la veia desde lejos mientras ella disfrutaba de su adolecensia con su grupo de amigos en forma sana, la veia desde lejos por que me senti culpable de querer tocar a una inocente criatura cuando yo tenia el alma negra de pecados, si ella supiera quien soy yo estaria seguro de que me repudiaria, yo no tenia derecho ni siquiera de acercarme a un angel como ella era._

(Esto comienza desde que Erick Crawford se dio cuenta de que su hermano y Rosa iban a la misma clase)

**2004**

La joven de estatura media habia entrado silenciosamente al salon de clases con los libros en manos entregandoselos al maestro, Mr Cooper quien era el maestro de Historia era un maestro algo mayor de edad pero aun muy entusiasta cuando se llegaba al tema de la politica, era uno de esas personas que pensaban que el gobierno estaba basado unicamente para la economia y que queria tener al hombre negro abajo ya que el era de color, a todos les caia bien el maestro excepto Andree Crawford pero no podia cambiar de clase ya que no habia ocupo aunq muy por dentro no deceaba cambiar de clase solo para poder estar cerca de ella, aunque sea para molestarla.

"Bueno Muchacha, y donde esta el flojo de Andree, se supone que el te ayude a cargar los libros no nomas tu, de seguro esta usando la carreta para no hacer esfuerzo alguno" Mr. Cooper habia dicho sabiendo la pesima actitud que tenia Andree pero lo tenia que soportar ya que era el segundo mejor estudiante de la clase despues de Rosa Ponce, en ese momento la puerta de la clase se abre y todos voltean para ver quien entra pero vuelven a enfocar la atencion al pizarron para seguir tomando notas para el siguiente examen, Andree le irritaba la indiferencia que le demostraban los demas hacia el pero preferiendo ignorar esto mueve hacia adelante la carreta con los libros encima y el poster para su presentacion.

"Mr. Andree, podria usted explicarme por que la seniorita Rosa andava cargando los libros sin alguna ayuda de parte suya?" le pregunto molesto el maestro sabiendo que la muchacha muy apenas podia cargar la mitad de los libros ya que eran de pasta dura pero la cantidad era sobrelimitado el peso.

"Ella se nego a aceptar mi ayuda, ademas yo vengo trayendo mas libros que no?" contesto sin mirarle a los ojos al maestro. La mucchacha le parecia que era muy cinico y se le escapo un murmuro " Mentiroso". Cuando dijo eso hiso que Andre se volteara y enrojeciera su rostro de enojo, " Que me dijistes mugrosa?" le pregunto, ella iba a contestarle de vuelta pero el maestro los interrumpio sabiendo que seria otra pelea entre los dos y empezo anunciar la tarea para el fin de semana."

"Bueno Clase, quiero que hagan un resumen sobre cual fue la razon para la guerra fria segun ustedes, la quiero tapeada, doble spacio y mas o menos de a cinco paginas, hasta la proxima" y el timbre suena para la ultima clase que era Literatura Inglesa. Andree aprovechando los siete minutos para la transferencia de clases sigue a Rosa que se dirigia hacia su casillero, suerte para el el pasillo se encontraba vacia, solo ella y el y unos cuantos, se le acerca y cuando ella cierra el casillero despues de sacar el libro adecuado se voltea a verse cara a cara con Andree y se queda cllada sin demostrarle emocion alguna (aunque por dentro se sentia confundida al verse completamente sola con el en el pasillo, todos se habia ido), era algo que le molestaba tanto a Andree, ella le sonria a todo el mundo excepto a el, el deseaba tambien que le ofreciera esa sonrisa calida pero solo recibia frialdad de parte de ella desde que intento propasarse con ella cuando fueron al baile de el dia de brujas en su primer anio de bachillerato, ella le pregunta " Que Quieres Crawford?" ( en ingles), " Tu bien sabes lo que yo quiero, deja de estar desafiandome y pueda que me porte bien contigo." acercando su cara al cuello de ella oliendo el suave olor a perfume de cerezo Japones, " Por que insistes en molestarme si no te quiero, eres muy odioso".

"Por que eres muy Hermosa" eso le contesto susurandole en su oido lamiendole la mejilla derecha a la muchacha, esto le dio un escalofrio y le surgio una ira haciendo que su aura se tornara algo negra, cerrando un punio para golpearlo fuerte en el estomago casi lanza el golpe hasta que oye voces varoniles de un par de pandilleros que eran amigos de ella, " Hey, what'cha doin with Rosita, dejala empaz o aqui no sales mas que para la cruz roja cabron", uno de ellos amenazo a Andre, era un muchaho como de 18 un poco mas alto que Rosa pero fornudo y moreno con tatuajes corriendo en su brazos y rapado de la cabeza mientras el que lo acompaniaba tenia el cabello hacia atras, negro y moreno de piel con un piercing debajo de el labio inferior y vistiendo una bandana azul listo para entrar en pelea.

Andree se alarmo al ver que se encontraban agresivos y vio pasar a suy companeros de la siguiente clase para el proyecto y con esperanzas de que lo salvaran de esta les habla pero ellos ni caso le hacen al joven Irlandes, " Entonces que Ese?, O la dejas empaz o aqui te damos tu desconocida puto", el muchacho sabia que las tenia todas de perder se aleja de ella y se sigue por su camino, el par de pandilleros iban a ir atras de el pero Rosa los detienen " Basta, no vale la pena en meterse en probemas por culpa de un imbecil, mejor vamonos ya." y los tres se marchan hacia la siguiente clase.

"Esto no se quedara asi Ponce, tu seras mia a como de lugar... sin importar que seas mezclada", se propuso Andree mientras se escondia detras de la puerta del closet del pasillo y observa como la joven que vestia de una blusa ( Tunica) blanca dando un estilo hippie y jean azules ajustados a las piernas se marchaba con su amigos de ese pasillo, por ninguna razon u otra se le vino a la mente el momento cuando encontro a Rosa conversando con su hermano mientras que el la miraba embobado, le surgio una ira contra su hermano. "Lo siento Erick, pero ella sera mia."

Con Rosa

Al terminar la clase todos se estaban saliendo del salon, Rosa con su cabello suelto agarra la liga que se encontraba como pulsera en su muneca y se empiza a amarrar su largo cabello ondulado en una cola de caballo baja, toma su mochila y sale del salon, ahi ve a sus amigos " Chuy" y " Chris" esperandola despues de esa clase ya que no la tenian juntos, la esperaban para acompnaniarla hacia la casa de la amiga de su mama.

"So Waz up esa mija, ya estas bien despues de que ese cabron queria abusar de ti?" le pregunto Chuy quien era el mas agresivo de los dos.

"Si, pero la verdad no necesitaba que vinieras a rescatarme, yo estaba a punto de golpearlo ahi abajo cuando justo llegaron ustedes"

"Auchh, no esa, eso no se hace, sera mejor que te empezemos a ensiar a pelear para que ningun cabron te haga hijos a lo guey." le dijo Chris, cosa que a Rosa le agradaba, se sentia tan afortunada de poder a la escuela para poder lograr su ambicion de ser una gran doctora aunque en entresemana tenia que vivir en casa de la amiga de su mama y en fin de semana se la pasaba enveces con su mama en Tijuana, pero tambien le agradecia a dios por que tenia gente que la queria y amigos que la apoyaban aunque fueran cholos y ella era una school girl de hueso colorado.

" Guys, You really don't have to do that, ( Chicos, ustedes no tienen que hacer eso), como ustedes pudieron ver, ese guey es un cobarde, no pasa de amenazas." dijo con confianza Rosa.

" No importa quien sea, siempre habra peores que el y aunq no lo quieras, siempre te vamos a defender, you are like a little sister to us" ( eres como una hermanita para nosotros) dijo Chuy mientras asintia Chris, al oir eso no pudo evitar sonreirles y abrazarlos, desde que era muy chica y ellos aun vivian en Tijuana siempre jugaban juntos cuando no estaba con ellos de ninera la hija de la Seniora Consuelo, la amiga de la mama de Rosa, los tres eran como hermanos, se querian tanto que hasta le encelaban a cada muchacho que raramente se le acercaba a Rosa y ella siempre los sacaba de problemas con la policia o alguna otra persona que los cachaba haciendo tonterias.

Dias despues:

Erick Crawford se encontraba desesperado por no poder dormir, por alguna extrana razon dejo de acudir a las fiestas donde seguramente se encontraria a una muchacha rica de sociedad ofreciendoce ya que despues de haber conocido a la muchacha de la escuela de su hermano trato de concentrarse en la nueva noche de pasion con una rubia de ojos cafes pero a la mente se le venia Rosa y su sonrisa, pensaba que si se la tiraba a la mejor dejaria de pensar en ella pero le llego el remordimiento ya que ella era muy joven y se veia inocentona.

"No, como voy a hacer eso?, ella es apenas una ninia por cielo santo, ademas ella ni siquiera parecia estar interesada en mi." penso Erick, y trato una vez dormir mas pero no piodia y grito desesperado..

"AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhgggggggghhhhhh, soy un mounstro, como puedo pensar asi de ella, soy un maldito pervertido." en eso tira de la puerta alarmado Andree.

"Que pasa, que pasa, esta bien Erick, oi gritos y pense que te estaban matando." se oia preocupado y asustado sin imaginar por que Erick gritaba.

"Ah con que pensabas que me estaban matando, eso quieres no? pues sabes que? te la pelas por que yo siempre sere el heredero de la familia crawford y el nenorro de las pirujas de la sociedad, oistes?" dijo tratando de cambiar el ambiente, oyendo eso le hiso reirse a su hermano menor.

"Tarado, lo de la herencia me vale un pepino, aunq lo de ser el casanova esa si te la quiero pelar, pero cuentame, que te paso para que gritaras asi?"

"Eh?, ah este, tuve una pesadilla".

A la maniana siguiente por la tarde, Erick decidio darse una vuelta por alrededor donde se encontraba la escuela de su hermano, no sabia por que fue ahi pero le daba ganas por pasar por ahi, su hermano no lo esperaba ya que siempre se iba en el autobus escolar, fue entonces que decidio ir a comer y suerte para el, habia un Mcdonalds enfrente de la preparatoria ( Nota, en la vida real si hay un Mcdonalds enfreente de la SDHS) y entro enseguida a comerse una big mac y luego otra por que quedo con hambre, ya cuando iba por la segunda mordida de la segunda hamburguesa ve que entra Rosa con un grupo de amigos y amigas, dos de ellos eran chuy y Chriss y se forman en la linea para formarse.

Despues de ordenar y entragandoles la orden, Rosa se dirige al sitio donde siempre comen, mientras espera a sus amigos, come un poco de las papas fritas y no se ah dado cuenta que Erick la observaba a dos mesas de distancia de ella, pero el que se da cuenta es Chris y le dice a Chuy, "Ey ese, checa a este gabacho, anda checando a nuestra carnala." en eso derepente siente que se le hierbe la sangre a chuy y sin mas se acerca a la mesa de erick, Erick lo ve y Chuy le lanza una mirada asesina como diciendo " Si la sigues viendo, te mato", Rosa andaba muy distraida en leyendo un libro de medicina casera que no se dio cuenta de la precensia de Erick. En eso comen el grupo de amigos y una de las muchachas se da cuenta de las mirada que le lanza Erick hacia Rosa y le dice sin ser discreta " Hey, girl, ya vistes que te andan checando?", en eso saco de trance a Rosa de la conversacion que tenian y dijo, "Eh?, quien?"

"Pues ese Guero de ojos dorados." dijo la muchacha morena.

"Uhhh, esa Rosi, anda ve alla y hablale, aver y dejas de ser la unica sin tener boyfriend" dijo otra que tenia el cabello mediano pero oxigenado y riendose haciendo que sus labios delineados de negro se vieran mas largos., Rosa ve hacia la direccion de Erick y se acuerda de el. " Chin es el hermano del pendejo de Andree." dijo algo sacada de onda.

"Como, el pesadito ese?, um, lastima, con lo guapote que esta ese canijo para terminar siendo carnal de el chupamiltos ese." dijo la oxigenada. cosa que le molesto mucho a chuy ya que era el novia de ella.

PDV de Erick.

Han pasado varios despues de el Mcdonalds, despues de enterarse que la andaba viendo ella palidecio y se disculpo con sus amigos y se marcho del lugar, con mucha razon, ah de pensar que soy un loco pero no puedo evitar en pensar en ella, eh querido saber mas de ella y le eh preguntado a Andree sobre ella pero como que me evade desde ese entonces y cuando me da respuesta habla muy mal de ella, no lo entiendo.

"Al parecer no hay forma de saberlo entonces empezare a seguir a Rosa, no entiendo por que me tiene asi, es hermosa, lo admito y lindisima pero por que hasta en suenios la veo y hasta la abrazo?, no sera que estoy enamorado de ella verdad? yo Erick crawford enamorado de una ninia que ni los 18 tiene... ay estoy jodido.

Fin de PDV

Y dias despues fue asi, la empezo a seguir y cada vez se enteraba de algo nuevo de ella y cada vez se sentia atraido por ella, sin embargo Rosa no sabia pero sufria cada vez mas al darse cuenta que su madre, ni su suenio de ser doctora parecen tener tanta prioridad, cada vez empezaba a pensar en el hermano de Andree y le dolia cada vez que Andree se le acercaba y se dio cuenta una vez cuando ella hablaba con el consejero de la escuela y el pasaba por ahi.

"Miss, Nuria, Ando teniendo problemas en mi vida personal."

"No es Andree verdad?" le pregunto ya acostumbrada al acoso que sufria Rosa departe de Andree."

"No realmente, el problema esta que perdi mi enfoque, mi meta de ser la mejor y ya sabe para que.", dijo Rosa.

" Ah, y eso, por que", le agarro intrigada ya que sabia que ni el acoso podia desenfocar a Rosa de los estudios

"Ultimame eh estado pensando en un chico", sorprendio a la consejera.

"Un chico, aver cuentamela muchacha."

"este-hm, me gusta el chico pero es alguien mayor que yo... y- y creo que me estoy enamorando de el."

"Sh ya veo, el sabe que lo quieres?"

"No, el problema es de que el es el hermano de Andree."

"Queeeeeeeeeee?!!!!!!!!!!".

mientras oye eso, Andree se marcha molesto por eso y golpeando cada cosa que podia a su paso, estaba tan ardido que cuando paso su amigo Firmin a saludarlo este le lanso una mirada helada y mejor se alejo de Andree.

"Por que, por que? ella tambien?, ella se supone que sea mia, Erick por que? Tantas mujeres que tienes y no te basto que hasta enomarastes a ella, nooo, el no tiene la culpa, la culpable es ella, Rosa es una maldita bruja que nos seduce a todos y le parecemos poca cosa, no te preocupes hermano, yo tomare accion y la destruire. Lo Juro" Andre respiraba entre los dientes mientras veia a Rosa salir de la oficina de los consejeros.

"Te vas a arrepentir Maldita."

2004

_Paso ya un anio desde que la conoci, ya casi termine con mi carrera de archquitectura y retome la musica, si difinitivamente me estaba enamorando con todas mis fuerza de Rosa Ponce, enveces la seguia, hasta a Tijuana para ver donde vivia en Mexico, era muy humilde y sencilla, vestia ropa que no le demostraba su figura y era muy alegre, muy aficionada a los video juegos y en los fines de semana trabajaba como secretaria de el doctor de su colonia, luego vi que tenia un gran talento para bailar, mucho era cumbia y salsa, o hip hop, hasta bailaba Reggaetton y rock, era una Chava en toda la extension de la palabra, vivia de lleno su juventud sin tener que hacer cosas malas, no bebia, no se drogaba, solo jugaba, bailaba y se divertia._

_Me ah inspirado a a volver a la musica, y hasta eh escrito esta pieza en el piano para ella, nunca se dio cuenta que le seguia, al pasar un anio, Mi hermano se volvia cada vez mas agresivo hacia ella, quisiera que la dejara empaz, pero que digo yo, si yo la ando siguiendo, pero no me le puedo acercar, no lo digo por sus amigos aunque ya dos de ellos ya me han amenazado, sino por que ella es pura, tiene el alma mas hermosa que eh podido conocer y , oh dios, como quisiera tocar su mano y estar a su lado pero no puedo, ella es un angel mientras yo soy una bestia, enveces la intento a olvidar con otra mujer pero siento que la estoy traicionando, me traiciono a mi mismo, a quien quiero enganiar? la amo._

_Fue un viernes en que la segui hacia la linea internacional, ella iba con un grupo de amigos, se dirigian hacia un club nocturno donde su madre trabajaba como la cantante principal del cabaret, me toco conocerla en una de su presentaciones, cantaba muy bonito y era sumamente talentosa, me di cuenta que era el cumpleanios de Rosa y fueron para pasar un rato ahi, su madre a la mitad de su espectaculo le empezo a cantar la manianitas, los espectadores, los amigos y hasta el duenio del cabaret fueron para felicitar a Rosa por que cumplia 17, yo observaba en silencio y cuando se iban yo iba atra de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta pero senti una mano que me detuvo._

_"Asi que eres el jovencito que anda atras de ella verdad?, hola, soy Mireya Ponce, madre de Rosa, que es lo que buscas de mi hija", le pregunto la seniora de como unods 35, _

_"Que, usted es madre Rosa, pero es tan Joven" le pregunte ella se me quedo viendo como si fuera un tarado._

_"Si ya se, me enamore muy joven y tuve una ninia muy joven, pero contestame la pregunta que le hice, que quiere de mi hija, por que la sigue tanto?" no podia saber si estaba molesta o preocupada, me sonria nomas pero bastante diferente que Rosa._

_"ah, este, pues como le dire..." me puse palido del horror en como reaccionaria la seniora._

_"Habla chico que tengo que seguir trabajando", su tono era desenfadado_

_"Estoy enamorado" asi de la nada le dije y me sorprendi yo mismo al decirlo, espere segundos para que me gritara la madre pero ella solamente se rio._

_"Jajajaja, eso queria oir muchacho, la verdad ya sospechaba que usted anda enamorado de mi hija, Chuy y Chriss a me han informado de como usted la espia de lejos pero no decian nada por que querian proteger a rosa de una posible decepsion, ya sabe usted, para ellos Rosa es su hermanita."_

_Me quede en silencio, entonces no eran novios celosos de ella, sino peor, son como hermanos, nunca casi tengo que lidear con hermanos._

_"Bueno yo espero que si deveras amas a mi hija, no la hagas sufrir, se que ella apenas tiene 17 pero eh rogado que tuviera mas ilusiones que la hacen en sentirse mas femenina, ya que es algo poca femenina. Pero no crees que estar asi un anio espiandola ya deveria ser hora de que te le declares?"_

_"ah, Se- seniora, usted no sabe quien soy yo" le dije pero ella solamente me sonrio y me dijo._

_"Yo se muy bien quien es usted, tuve a alguien quien le investigara antes de considerarlo como yerno mio, si asi es, creo que usted es un buen chico que ya dejo de hacer esas porquerias y yo le ayudare a que usted sea por fin el novio de mi hija."_

_Me quede de a seis al oirla decir eso. la misma madre de el angel de mis suenios estaba dispuesta a ayudarme, no sabia si creerle._

_"Habla enserio?" le pregunte y ella me ofrecio esa sonrisa calida y acercandoseme me dijo._

_" Nada me haria mas feliz a que ella ademas de ser buena hija, sea completamente feliz, yo se que ella se ah preguntado que seria tener a alguien quien en verdad la bese, un amor que ni yo ni sus amigos le puede ofrecer, y que sea un joven muy guapo quien le ofresca ese amor." dijo mirandome a mis ojos, entonces entendi por que Rosa tenia esos ojos medio verdosos, su madre los tenia verdes, seguro que su padre era el que los tenia cafes._

_"Que espera muchacho, ve tras ella o seguro habra alguien que si te la gane, se fueron hacia el local de los videojuegos y kareoke Bar. Andele", Mireya me apresuro y ya sabia a que lugar era, era un Arcade, estaba a cuatro cuadras del cabaret y entre, eran apenas las 8 de la noche y ahi estaban en el area del kareoke el grupo de Rosa, pero que gritos son esos, oh que horror._

_Rosa estaba cantando el Kareoke, era casi tan perfecta pero su voz al cantar era una imperfeccion mounstrosa, era muy desafinada y como que no lo disfrutaba, mi angel se supone que cante mieles, no cuervos pero al terminar ella molesta les avento el microfeno a dos cholos riendose._

_"Ya contentos, saben bien que canto horrible, aver ponganse a cantar una ustedes juntos, me lleva haora todos saben por que no canto", esta molesta, _

_"Oh common mija, solamente queriamos que te soltaras y te divirtieras, es un kareoke despues de todo, no American Idol". dijo chuy riendose aun._

_"Pudrensen, y para que se te quite tu cantaras la parte de la mujer mientras que Chris cante como Mijares" dijo burlonamente Rosa_

_"Que?" los dos gritaron._

_"O quieren Eminem y Dido en Stan?" les dijo en tono de amenaza._

_"Okay ok, damn, No sabia que se iba a poner toda piss off ( Emputada)" dijo Chuy._

_Y los dos cantan el tema de la novela el privilegio de Amar, no cantaban tan mal y despues ella les aplaude, "Ya ven?, no estan tan mal, haora al DDR!", ( Dance Dance Revolution)._

_Estan ahi jugando y copitiendo pero al parecer la que ganaba todas era Rosa, era la campeona ahi hasta otros que ni la conocia la retaba, gran error al parecer, ella les pateaba el trasero con ningun solo error pero derepente se retiro de ahi y dijo que iba por una soda, entonces aprovecho la oportunidad de acercarmele ya que los otros se fueron a jugar otros juegos, Chirs andaba besando a su novia que le decian la Chikis y Chuy le ensenaba a su novia de pelo oxigenado a jugar el DDR, ahi veo a rosa tomandose una soda y lazando bolas de madera al bullseye._

_"Hola, parece muy divertido" le pregunte, tratando de ponerme en pose de don juan pero por dentro me sentia muy nervioso y timido como a los 14._

_"Si, planeo seguir jugandolo mas asi que usa el otro", me dijo cortante sin verme._

_"Um, perdon si te moleste pero hace mucho que no nos hemos visto y platicado asi que..." me interrumpio al sentirse que perdio la concentracion y lanzo mal la bola._

_"Ay no, Falle" dijo algo decepsionada pero continua jugando, al aprecer ella es muy adicta a los videojuegos si no son los libros. Me sentia tan nervioso pero derepente senti un impulso al verla ahi tan hermosa, tenia una luz de paz alrededor de ella y con esa ropa que se veia, mas inocensia me inspiraba, vestia una blusa tunica estilo arabica o hindue de color azul cielo y con bordados de flores blancas por el cuello cuadrado, los pantalones de algodon algo aflojados dandole un estilo relajado, y sandalias negras planas, siempre que le veia ella vestia una moda como de hippie o medio arabica, sepa por que mientras que otras ensenaban mucho o parecian pandilleras, mejor que no presumiera su figura, asi no sintiera celos de cada hombre que la vea pero aun asi los hombres la ven por que se dan cuenta de lo hermosa que es._

_"Entonces senti algo muy fuerte por dentro mientras la veia y derepente le di un beso en la mejilla, ella se sorprendio y me volteo a ver, se puso roja de la cara, creo que se enojo._

_"T- tu?", "Pero que haces aqui?" me pregunto con la sorpresa aun expresada._

_"Te eh venido a decir feliz cumpeanios y a decir que te quiero."_

_" Queeeeeeee?", "T- tu m-me quie- quieres?" ella comenzaba a tartamudear._

_"Pues si, desde hace tiempo te eh querido, no, la verdad estoy enamorado de ti Rosa Ponce?" me senti apenado_

_"Ay dios mio, yo tambien te eh querido, creo estar enamorada de ti" me dijo casi en voz baja pero la oi,_

_"Me amas?" le pregunte cuando vi que estaba rosada en su mejillas y bajaba su mirada, le levante por su quijada con una mano su rostro y veia en su ojos, ella si me queria y no podia negarmelo._

_"Si", me contesto timidamente y suspiro._

_"Quieres ser mi novia?" le pregunte, entonces en ese momento alguien que andaba cantando en el kareoke con buena voz empezo a cantar una cancion, nuestra cancion, ( Sera, de Sin Bandera). pero antes de contestarme Chuy y Chriss venian hacia nosotros listos para matarme pero Chuy accidentalmente empuja a Rosa hacia ami haciendo que nuestros labios chocaran y tocandose, pero nuestros instintos nos guiaron a profundizarlos mas y nos besamos correspondiendonos el uno al otro, los dos amigos se nos quedaban viendo con la boca abierta y los demas se sorprendieron y unas muchachas se rieron cosquillosas._

_Nos hemos separado para tomar el aire y le vuelvo a preguntar, aun la cancion seguia._

_"Entonces, quieres ser mi novia?"_

_Y ella me contesto " Si, ay estan tocando mi cancion favorita."_

_"Entonces de hoy en adelante sera nuestra cancion mi Angel." le dije y ella asintio, nos besamos denuevo._

_todos"AAAAAAAAAwwww" menos Chuy y Chris que me querian asesinar con los ojos, despues de que nos presentamos con todos nos felicitaron y que ojala duremos._

_Chris y Chuy se me acercan y envez de amenzarme me pidieron humildemente, " Por favor, jamas hagas sufrir a Rosa, sabemos que te gusta jugar con las mujeres pero ella es diferente,"._

_Vi que ellos estaban muy preocupados por el bienestar de ella, realmente eran como sus hermanos, "No se preocupen, yo jamas la lastimaria, como dicen ella es diferente, ella es unica y por eso la amo en verdad."_

_Mas te vale ese" dijo Chuy haora con tono amenzador. _

_De ahi comenzo nuestra relacion._

Tiempo Presente:

_Mientras recordaba a Rosa y nuestro primer beso decido tocar nuestra cancion en el piano, a la mitad de cancion siento unas manos acariciandome, pensando que era Rosa pero al sentir la falta de mi mascara me acuerdo que la que estaba ahi era Christine, me molesto y la agredo..._

_Despues me calmo y al recordar que Destler me dejo unas indicaciones, le digo a Christine Dean aque nos regresemos a su mundo._

_despues de dejarla en la casa habitacional de senioritas del teatro me voy a dejar recados a todos: Andree, Firmin, Raoul, a Lady Giry y por ultimo a Carlota que es por ultimo a donde voy, no es tan dificil encontrar su Pent House pero no habia nadie._

_------------------------------------------------------_

Erick se encontraba afuera de el Pent Hause de lujo de Carlota, decide pasar por abajo la nota de amenaza con el sello de una calavera, asegurandose que nadie lo veia y se cubre mas su rostro enmascarado con una bufanda negra ( Vestia un abrigo largo negro con cuello alto, su mascara, bufanda cubriendole todo menos su ojos y un sombrero negro estilo Al Capone tambien negro), pero no se daba cuenta que alguien lo vio.

Amber venia con la cabeza baja haciendo que su capucha le cubriera el rostro, esta vez era un verde obscuro la sudadera con capucha que decia " Bite me" ( Muerdeme), y unos pantalones super ajustados acampanados de color jean, sus manos se guardaban dentro de el bolsillo de la sudadera y al casi dar la vuelta para el siguiente pasillo de el edificio de apartamentos de lujos veio a alguien alto vestido de negro y sospechoso enfrente de la puerta del pent Haouse donde Carlota vivia y ella tambien, antes de que la descubra se decide esconder, el panico la llena y la razon era de...

**Flash Back:**

**A**mber apenas colgo el telefono al ultimo Papparazi que llamaba para preguntar por ua entrevista a Carlota y saber que sentia al ser remplazada por una joven con talento y que aparece de la nada, estaba acostumbrada los acosos de esos disque periodistas que por eso no se podia enfadar, en esos cuatro dias Carlota esperaba a que los nuevos managers empezaran a rogarle a que regresara y mientras comenzaba un romance secreto con Ubaldo, bueno secreto para los demas menos para Amber, la sirvienta Cleotilde y el mejor amigo de Ubaldo que era un enano, pero despues de un minuto suena denuevo el telefono y lo contesta al ver que en el identificador de llamadas que era el numero del teatro.

"Von Yeour, hello, bueno?" Amber contesta asi por que nunca se sabe pero entonces le contesta una voz varonil con acento Irlandes.

"Ah you speack English, good, you must be Carlota's Manager or not?" ( Ah habla usted ingles, bien, usted debe ser la manager de Carlota)

Esa voz le parecio muy familiar para el gusto de Amber y le empezo a entrar una extrania sensasion de temor.

"Yes, I speak English but I'm not Carlota's manager, I'm her personal assistant". ( Si hablo ingles pero no soy su manager, sino la asistente personal).

"Ah, I see, can you please tell Carlota to come here, we want her back as our Diva, not Christine." ( Ya veo, podria decirle a Carlota que la queremos como nuestra diva y no a Christine?)

"And who is this to ask me to give this message to my boss?" ( Y quien es el que me pide a que le de este mensaje a mi patrona?)

" Ah Yes, I'm Andree Crawford, one of the new owners of La populaire, We should meet to see the interests of Carlota." ( Ah si soy Andree Crawford, uno de los nuevo duenios de el teatro Populaire, deveriamos conocernos para hacer ciertas negociasiones de intereses de Carlota".

"Ah sir, once again, i'm just her assistant", ( Una vez mas senior, solo soy la asistente) no le gusto nada, le parecia la voz muy desagradable y nauseabunda y le comenzaba a doler la cabeza al sentir que iba a recordar algo.

"Whatever Doll, please convince Carlota to come and you please come along." ( Como sea Muneca, convense a Carlota a que venga y tambien ven usted), colgo el telfono, Amber empezaba a sentirse muy mal en la cabeza y tambien colgo, los recuerdos le venian muy rapido y le dolia con mas intensidad la cabeza hasta que empezo a tener que llegar a los gritos y tirarse al piso revoldansoe en la alfombra mientras trata de controlarse, en eso se abre la puerta de la entrada al apartamento y entra Carlota y atras de ella Ubaldo, Carlota se alarma a ver a su amiga en esa situacion y le ordena a Ubaldo que busque en el banio en el botiquen una inyeccion con un liquido que tenia para contra dolor.

"Que le pasa a la Regazza?" pregunta asustado el soprano italiano, ya conocia a Amber pero jamas le veia el rostro.

"Esta teniendo uno de esos ataques de recuerdos, anda ve por lo que digo o tendremos que llevarla al hospital y ya sabes por que no debemos hacer eso."

Ubaldo obedece la orden y corre hacia al banio a buscar la jeringa, mientras Carlota sostenia a Amber tratando de calmarla.

"Ya Amber, Ambercita, tranquila, ya viene Ubaldo a darte tu medicina, ya pasara, respira, inhala y exhala por favor, Ubaldo apurate por favor, se nos esta poniendo peor" le grito.

"Ya voy!" en eso viene, Carlota le recorre la manga de la sudadera negra que vestia Amber, y Ubaldo no pudo evitar su sorpresa al ver las fuertes cicatrizes que tenia en el brazo Amber, eran ya viejas pero muy intensas, en eso Carlota toma la jeringa, le busca una vena y se la inyecta, segundos pasa y se empieza a calmar Amber, Ubaldo trataba de ver el rostro de Amber pero por su mala suerte Amber tenia cubierto su rostro por un velo negro opaco como mujer Arabe, solo un ojo estaba a la vista ya que el otro tenia un parche como pirata, pero el ojo visible se hallaba cerrado, y Amber empezo a respirar mas tranquila hasta quedarse dormida.

Al ver esto Carlota le pide que la ayude a llevarla a su habitacion para que duerma, al colocarla en su cama, salen de la habitacion de Amber y se van a sentarse en el sillon de piel blanca de la sala.

"Querida Carlotta, se que la regazza Amber tiene disfigurada su cara y marcas por su cuerpo pero que fue lo que acaba de pasar?" le pregunta intrigado.

"(Suspiro), Ay Ubaldo, sabes que ella sufrio un accidente, bueno era mas bien un atento de asesinato hace 15 anios,... Lo que paso esq alguien la avento por una ventana del quinto piso de un hotel, lo cuiroso fue que en esa mismo dia, aparecio muerta la mama de ella. Hubo sospechosos pero como era gente influyente el caso se cerro diciendo que ambas eran un par de drogadictas aunq aun haiga mucho misterio, yo no se que fue lo que paso pero se que hubo mano negra en todo esto y que a la que querian matar era a Amber, Hasta la abuela de Amber se vendio por callar el misterio, alguien le pago mucho dinero para que Amber estuviera encerrada por el resto de su vida en un cuarto de la mansion de la abuela, esque si hubieras conocido , es una bruja autentica, maldita vieras como la odie por haber tratado asi a su pobre nieta y todo por hecho de que nacio fuera del matrimonio y su padre Arabe, por poco y hacia que se volviera loca Amber..." para de hablar Carlota para tomar un poco de aire y Ubaldo no podia creer lo que le contaba.

" Hubieras visto en que condiciones encontre a Amber, la maldita vieja ni siquiera hiso algo para que se le borrara algo las cicatrizes de su carita de angel, tan linda que estaba todo para que en esa caida se estampara la cara, pero lo mas feo de todo fue que el lado izquierdo, donde se encuentra ese parche fue el mas impactado, el concreto de lo duro que estaba se le hundio ese lado de la frente provocando que la vista del ojo izquierdo dejara de funcionar por que la parte del craneo al romperse le apreto el ojo y para que fuera poco el golpe le afecto parte del cerebro donde residia su memorias haciendo que olvidara gran parte de su vida antes del accidente, cuando sufrio el disque accidente, muchos pensaban que no iba a vivir pero cayo en coma por dos anios , despues al despertar su abuela la alejo de todos nosotros quien la queriamos para tenerla prisionera en la mansion que se encontraba en Ciudad de Mexico, yo lo supe por que una sirvienta de ahi me dijo lo que pasaba y tarde casi tres anios para poderla sacar de ahi y escaparnos, Ay mi amor, mi Ubaldito, no se sabe que por que pero al despedirnos de los demas yo ya empezaba a hacerme famosa mientras que ella decidio a estudiar para medicina en clases nocturnas, la mayor parte eran por internet por la causa de su rostro y ah comenzado a vivir normalmente, bueno casi pero cada vez que derepente llega a recordar algo, por mas pequenia la cosa sea antes del accidente se empieza a sentir mal y enveces le da esos ataques, algo debio pasar para que le invocara un poco de esa memoria perdida.", dijo Carlota mientras se le humedecia sus ojos por que lo que habia pasado fue muy tragico.

"Ya veo, en efecto si fue muy horrible lo que le paso a Amber, pero como dices, creo que fue algo muy fuerte que le llego a la mente para que reaccionara, parecia estar poseida, pobrecita. aun no puedo creer lo que su abuela era capaz, aun siendo rica, la mujer acepto dinero para callar del caso, eran su nieta y su hija de quien se trataba, admiro mucho a la Regazza Amber, aun despues de todo lo que pasa quiso estudiar y es doctora aunq no lo puede ejercer, oyes mi vida, y por que no se hace una cirujia para que no tenga que cubrise mas la cara?" le pregunta lo obvio a carlota y ella le contesta.

"Ya lo hemos intentado una vez y solo alcanzo a borrarle algunas cicatrizes, el disfiguro es totalmente permante, solo se logro a que no se viera tan hundido, recuerdo el dia de la cirugia, Amber se sintio tan desconsolada que ya no quiso seguir intentando, eso fue dos anios despues de que se recibio como doctora y los pacientes le seguien temiendo, solo atendia a muy pocos. hace un anio despues de uno de eso ataques, Amber hiso una promesa de averiguar quien fue quien realmente mato a su madre y casi asesinarla a ella, hasta ese entonces ella se hara denuevo la cirugia para ver si habra mejora".

**Fin de Flashback.**

Al ver que la persona misteriosa se marcha en memoria, ella recuerda de su promesa y llega a la conclusion de que ese hombre era mandado para matarla, un asesino a sueldo entonces decide dar unos cuantos pasos en silencio antes de que este empezara a dar su camino de salida y al estar justamente atras de el, lo sorprende preguntandole en espaniol "Se te Perdio algo?", el hombre se brinca sorprendido y lentamente se da la vuelta.

Erick ve quien es y por alguna razon que ni el sabia se siente alegre pero no logra ver su aura roja haciendolo pensar que no estaba enojada pero en la voz de la muchacha no habia emocion alguna, Erick sabia el lenguaje por que cuando hace 15 anios atras cuando aun estaba viva Rosa, el comenzo a estudiarlo y cuando le iba a contestar pensando que no habia peligro alguno ve como en camara lenta cuando Amber le lanza un gancho ( Un punio), directo a la cara, donde no estaba la mascara, era tan rapido y fuerte el golpe que hiso que Erick cayera, se toca la mejilla que se comienza a hinchar y levanta los ojos, no queria atacar a la misteriosa asistente de Carlota, ella se encontraba en posicion de defensa, le parecia sorprendente pero la mujer parece que si podia pelear.

Amber se preparaba para seguir peleando y esperar a que este la atacara o sacara un arma pero al ver que el hombre levantaba su mirada, ella logro ver unos ojos dorados, le parecio confuzo pero le parecia que los habia visto en algun lugar, el hombre se le quedaba viendola pero amber al seguir fijandose en su distancia esos ojos sintio algo calido pero despues un zumbido empezo a escuchar en su oido y luego una punzada que iba creciendo.

"Ahhh, ay mi cabeza, no otra vez no!, su voz iba alterandose cuando ella se sostenia la cabeza con ambas manos a los lados pero el dolor comenzaba a sentirse cada vez mas fuerte y el zumbido muy fuerte que comenzo a gritar pero se haogo el grito no queriendo atraer atencion, Erick se le quedaba viendo estupefacto. Amber aguuantaba y aguanta hasta no poder mas y se arodillo.

"Seniorita, por favor dejame a ayudarle, dame las llaves del apartamento o quiere que le lleve al hospital?", se sintio preocupado y esto lo alarmo, no sabia por que le ofrecia ayuda, si ayudaba a la joven, sera descubierto pero sentia una enorme preocupacion. este se le acerca y ella le grita.

"No!!, no se me acerque maldito asesino, alguien lo mando para matarme verdad?"

Erick no sabia de que hablaba y le pregunta " Asesinarte?, de que hablas mademoiselle?", la muchacha aun tratando de aguantar el dolo pero sabiendo que ya no podia mas y seguia viendo los ojos de Erick se solto al piso alfombrado del pasillo y se desmallo. Erick no entendia por que la muchacha Amber lo habia atacado, por que ese ataque de dolor y por que lo aguantaba entonces oyo voces a lo lejos y venia alguien, decide huir de lugar con esperanzas de que alguien ayude a la muchacha pero se detuvo al ocurriserle por la mente que esa era la oportunidad por verle la cara a Amber pero enseguida se lo saca la ocurrencia por que al igual que ella, no quiere que alguien le vea la cara, y las voces comienzan a estar mas cerca de donde se encontraba Erick y la desmayada Amber, una de las voces era Carlota y Erick enseguida ya se marcha justo cuando Carlota llega.

"Amber!!, pero que te paso muchacha, otra vez?", suerte para Carlota, era muy escandalosa y muy gritona que logra despertar a Amber minutos despues pero con nauseas.

"Ummm, ay mi cabeza, eh?... donde esta, donde esta el maldito?", pregunto al ver que el hombre de negro ya no estaba.

"De que hablas Ambercita?" le dijo asustada la carlota despues de que Ubaldo le leyo el mensaje que le dejo el fantasma de la opera, no sabia si asustarse o enojarse por que el hombre que era el fantasma a la mejor ataca a Amber.

Habia un hombre vestido todo de negro aqui, eh?" se da cuenta que ya estaba adentro de el apartamento de Carlota y en medio de la sala.

"como0 sea, vi a un Hombre enfrete de la puerta del apartamento pasando algo por debajo de la puerta y pense que era alguien que habia venido a matarme, si ya se, pasaron anios pero tengo el presentimiento de que aun me estan buscando para terminar su trabajo", dijo Amber, ambos Ubaldo y Carlota se miraron y vieron de vuelta a Amber con su cara cubierta,.

"Amber, creo que no era alguien que queria matarte, sino alguien que me quiere fuera del teatro y ese alguien es el Fantasma de la Opera" dijo Carlota algo temerosa.

"Fantasma?... espera, Martha la costurera me habia contado de algo como eso, ( Toma pausa) pero Fantasma o no, yo seguire investigando a fondo, el maldito que nos quiso matar me las a va a pagar".

**NA. Muy larga? perdon que me haya tardado pero una cosa se me ocurrio y otra mas, se que este capitulo no suena como los otros asi tan miterioso y gran parte no tenia mucho que ver con lo que es el Fantasma, solo queria reflejar el pasado de cada personaje, haora no les parece que ambas Amber y Rosa Ponce sean hijas de arabes, y que casualidad que reaccione mal Amber cuando oye a Andree por telefono?, bueno hasta la siguiente.**


End file.
